The Red Sting Of Fate (NaLu)
by mavisisntdead
Summary: Before you read this fan fiction this is part two of The Red Balloon fan fiction written by me, read that first and then come back. With Lucy's new view on life and her new plan to stay in this world will everything fall in place? Or will things just get worse? School AU. Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy. Enjoy! COMPLETED
1. Meet the OC

**Here is the information on all the OC's I have created in these series of NaLu  
**(including ones from the red balloon)

* * *

**Name**: Shiori**  
Age:** late 30's  
**looks: **she has long brown hair and tends to dress as she pleases. Her slogan is "Too look good, comfortably", however she will wear more strict clothing when dealing with work or other things.  
**Family: **sister of Hanako and Yuu, partner of Jude, guardian of Lucy, daughter of Junna and Shiki**  
****Bio: **Shiori is a bubbly and bright character who has made an impact on Lucy's life. She is kind and likes to care for others. When she is feeling down or sad you can instantly tell. All her life she has lived in Magnolia. In high school she may of been a bit of a rebel but now she couldn't be more happy. Of course she has always wanted her own child but even with simply having Lucy there she feels like a mother, although she would never want to replace Lucy's mother. Shiori had never actually knew Lucy's mum _was_ her mum. Jude had told her at the time that Layla _was_ the maid. Now she felt terrible and guilty at times. However she fell in love and couldn't help herself.

* * *

**Name: **Hanako**  
Age: **mid 30's**  
looks:** Hanako has always loved the big life style so obviously her looks match it. She has dyed, big blonde hair and always wears some form of designer clothes or clothes which a normal person would wear on a night out. Her husband's job helps her pay for them. **  
Bio: **Hanako is quite a bitch. she likes to be the centre of attention, no she craves it. Since she was younger she loved being the youngest sibling. All the adults would coo her and cuddle her, however when she grew up and learned about make-up, boys, etc, she found out that it didn't help. Her big sister was always more popular than her, even though Shiori didn't know it. Her jealous burned whenever Shiori got the attention. When Shiori ended up dating Jiro Hanako was heart broken. Jiro was the most popular playboy in the school, even though she never told Shiori, her heart was set on settling him down. However Shiori was the one to do this. When Shiori brought Jiro home for the first time, Hanako played all of her cards. She wore a tight, revealing dress,make-up done to perfection, flirted all night and eventually got him away from Shiori. What had happened was that Shiori had invited him over to study. Hanako decided she would join them, They were 16 and she was 14, as she was actually a straight A student. Anytime Shiori left Hanako would leap next to him. This wasn't new for Jiro, he knew what she was doing. At this time Jiro was actually trying to be a nice guy because he liked Shiori. He told Hanako no. It wasn't until Shiori returned that something changed in Jiro. The first time it happened was that very night. Shiori would answer her phone and leave the room. Jiro was getting suspicious. "Look Doan-" Jiro hated Doan. Jiro may of been a play boy but Doan never dated any girl which made him get more girls than him. He loathed Doan. "Why were you talking to _him_?" He would continuously ask. "Because he is my friend" At this point in time Shiori did still slightly (EXTREMELY SLIGHTLY) like Doan, but she really like Jiro, in fact she was in love. When she left to go to the take away to buy them food, Jiro had enough. As soon as she left he pounced on Hanako. Finally gaining his attention she kissed him hard. He kissed her back leading into his old ways. However something sparked which he didn't expect. Hanako was his dream. A girl who would do anything for him. He knew she was head over heals for him. There was that firework intertwined with their tongues. Shiori was gone for an hour. They done every thing they could then. That night Hanako lost her virginity and she was proud with herself. She felt she had over come her sister. This went on for about a year. Jiro would send Shiori away and he would fuck Hanako. Never once did he touch Shiori's body. When she found out, she was heart broken. She had came back early one day saying that it was closed when she found them having sex on her bed. She hated her sister and ran off. Luckily for her she would be graduating soon so she moved in with Doan but that was a whole other story. When Hanako was 26 she married Jiro, her high school sweet heart. He had actually loved her.

* * *

**Name: **Yuu**  
Age: **40**  
looks: **Yuu was pretty tall, 6ft 9inch. He never bothered about his looks but the girls loved him, well and the guys...  
**Bio: **Yuu had always acted like the mother of any friend group. He wanted the best for his sisters even if they fought. When the whole thing with Jiro went down he was on Shiori's side as he was pissed of with Hanako for what she done but he had no idea what would happen with him and Doan. If you didn't notice Yuu is gay. He "came out" when he was 16. His parents were fine with it as were his sisters. However he lost his friends. When he graduated he had no one. They had all left him alone fearing the fact that he liked them (No one liked their nasty asses). So Yuu ended up going to college to study business. He wanted to own his own company at that point in time. The whole story with Doan happened when he and Shiori went to the same college. Doan went to study cookery and Shiori went to study acting...which she dropped out of after six months but she lived in the city for a while longer. Back to Yuu, he had met Doan before but only by passing him when he was with Shiori. Shiori and Doan needed a place to stay so they moved in with Yuu, since they were all students. At this point Shiori and Doan had began dating. It didn't last long as Doan fell for Yuu. He felt terrible as he didn't want to hurt Shiori, his best friend. Eventually after Doan told Shiori he was gay she was fine with it, sort of. Yuu began to feel something for Doan. They were hanging out more often and soon after Doan asked him out. When they both graduated and moved back home Yuu was offered a big job in the city but Doan was offered to be a chef at a new restaurant in town. They both agreed to stay together but live separately and it has been that way since

* * *

**Name: **Doan**  
Age: **late 30's**  
looks: **Doan was pretty dame hot (sort of like Satsuki Shishio from Hirunaka no ryuusei, but his hair is more of a messy brown)  
**Bio: **Doan met Shiori back in middle school when they were forced to sit together. At first they used to get on each others nerves but when you put two rebellious minds together you get a bang! They ended up doing everything together (Along with their other friends who they don't really talk to now) nearing to the end of middle school and entering highschool, Doan could feel something was up with himself. He wasn't to sure but he felt out of place in the way he was sat in the world. As you know, from Yuu, Doan fell in love with him. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Shiori but even she felt weird and eventually got over him...with many guys. Doan was glad that Shiori's brother was gay, not simply because "easy access" but he wanted to have someone to understand him. Shiori tried her best but sometimes she just didn't get it. When he discovered how calming yet fun her brother was he was taken away. His heart couldn't believe it. When he collected his courage and asked him out he was so happy he could of died. He still is in love with his best friends brother and will continue to be.

* * *

**Name: **Jiro**  
Age: **late 30's**  
looks: **Jiro had blonde saggy hair a was pretty skinny  
**Bio: **dick who was married to Hanako

* * *

**Name: **Juanna**  
Age: **It's rude to ask old people their age 0_0 (87)**  
looks: **casual old woman  
**Bio: **Juanna was a hard working woman who lived for her family

* * *

**Name: **Shiki**  
Age: **85**  
looks: **Casual old man  
**Bio: **Shiki used to own a corner shop called "All Things Sweet" but now he passed it on to one of the workers who used to work for him (It is actually the Strauss siblings mother)

* * *

**Name: **Kani**  
Age: **16**  
looks: **Kani was super model skinny and perfect or daddy's little princess basically.  
**Bio: **So the bitch herself turned up. Kani was a straight A bully to Lucy. Lucy's father was richer and wealthier than her so evidently Lucy got more. Lucy also grew in certain places which she didnt't, until later but not as large. Kani hated Lucy for this saying it was for the attention and calling her fat. She had no idea of the damage she was doing, however when she found out it didn't stop her. She simply continued. Bitch.

* * *

**Name: **Izumi**  
Age:** 16 (she would be now if she didn't die)**  
looks: **Izumi had short brown hair with a fringe which was always pinned to the side to keep out of her eyes.  
**Bio: **Izumi was the head masters daughter who became Lucy's best friend when they went to the private school for the rich together. Things may of not ended well for her but when she was alive she was a bright young girl with an even brighter future. She believed in fate and that was how she planed on living her life, until she was shot dead by one of Lucy's fathers business men. She will forever be remembered in Lucy's heart.

* * *

**Name: **Nashi**  
Age:** 26 (again if she was alive)**  
looks: **Nashi had light blue long hair which was usually tied back in a pony tail. She was relatively short as well.  
**Bio: **Nashi was a very sociable loud character who always wanted to have fun. However she had trust issues. She had always felt people were out to get her but that didn't stop the smile on her teeth. Deep down she did love her brother but at the time of her death she only saw red which led her to her death.

* * *

**Name: **Derek**  
Age: **27**  
looks: **He was muscly and had swept brown hair  
**Bio:** Nashi's cheating ex

* * *

**Name: **Joli**  
Age: **26**  
looks: **she was a skinny pale girl with long black hair  
**Bio: **Shiori's "friend" who had been with Derek letting him cheat on Nashi


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Before you read this fan fiction this is part two of The Red Balloon fan fiction written by me, read that first and then come back.

**Summary:** With Lucy's new view on life and her new plan to stay in this world will everything fall in place? Or will things just get worse?

**Type:** School AU

**Ships:** Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy

* * *

"That's it" I finished speaking to her. she hadn't said anything during the time I spoke to her. she was being serious. she sat up straight and put her coffee mug on the table. it was only half finished. "I understand if you see me differently now" I began talking again. "but-" she cut me off by hugging me.  
"Thank you" I hugged her back and smiled. I trusted Shiori. there was know doubt about it. She sat back in the sofa. "I know a guy" I turned to face her straight. "do you remember my friend Doan?" she asked. I nodded remembering him. he was my fathers boss, who was okay looking...I guess. "well as you know when I was younger I was really close to him. we had a friend call kotoko. Kotoko was going through a rough patch in her life and he helped her get through it. I'm sure he would help you" I thought on it. I hadn't met Kotoko before but I'm sure she is happy now.  
"Alright" I agreed "but" I began again "please don't tell my father, I don't want to worry him" she nodded understanding. even if I had a complicated relationship, I didn't want him to worry to much about me.

That night he came home late. Shiori had spoken to Doan and he agreed to meet me after school when ever I wanted. He said I just had to go to his cafe and he would sneak me through the back. I lay in my bed looking at the ceiling. I felt the scratches on my arm. I made myself a promise "I would stop this" I whispered a loud. I took Michelle in my arms and hugged her. "I will stop it all".

The next day I got up and the weather was alright. it was cloudy but at least it wasn't raining. I got dressed and put my makeup on and headed down stairs. I grabbed a slice of toast and made myself a simple sandwich for lunch. "Lucy" Shiori came into the kitchen dressed smartly.  
"Yes?" I asked putting the food in a bag.  
"Remember after school" she winked at me. I nodded at her. she grabbed some toast as well and sat at the table. "anything interesting today?" she asked.  
"Not really" I said taking another bite. "just explaining to people about yesterday, I'm sure I will be questioned" I sighed  
"Hey!" she spoke up sharply "it's none of their business if you don't want to tell them" I smiled at her. she seamed happier than she did when I was in hospital. speaking about that my nose still slightly hurts. I thought it would of been worse but the pain killers are really helping.

I said goodbye to her and left the house. I headed down to the bus stop. I saw Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy there. I told Natsu last night to explain to them what happened so it would be easier for me to explain to people if they were helping. "hi" I greeted them.  
"Hey Lucy!" Wendy warmly smiled at me.  
"Hey Luce" Natsu joined in.  
"Hi?" Gajeel awkwardly did as well.  
"I can't be bothered with another lecture from the other schools teachers again today" Natsu sighed.  
"Well you should just agree with them and not talk back" Wendy suggested.  
"Exactly" I agreed. I felt much more like myself today. happy, cheerful, me. I wonder if they will like this me. the less depressing. the horn blasted and my confidence suddenly shrunk.

I could see people on the bus begin to talk. it stopped right in front of me and the doors opened. "get on" the bus driver instructed us. I nodded and hoped on the bus to find the usual faces _"Well here goes nothing"_


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you're enjoying this story. Please tell me how you feel in the review section!**

**By the way sorry these are such short chapters, they will be getting longer!**

* * *

Previously

"Exactly" I agreed. I felt much more like myself today. happy, cheerful, me. I wonder if they will like this me. the less depressing. the horn blasted and my confidence suddenly shrunk.

I could see people on the bus begin to talk. it stopped right in front of me and the doors opened. "get on" the bus driver instructed us. I nodded and hoped on the bus to find the usual faces _"Well here goes nothing"_

* * *

I saw Levy. she sat in a seat alone. I decided to join her. I got stares whilst I made my way down the bus. Loke sat across from her. he looked angry. I didn't stare for too long though. I caught eye contact with levy and smiled at her. "Hey Lu" she smiled back. I sat next to her and Natsu sat next to Loke. Gajeel sat by himself as did Wendy. the bus started moving again and people went back to their conversations. "so Lu" Levy began. "Want to-"  
"Why didn't you do anything!" an outburst came from Loke. everyone turned and stared. He was angry at Natsu.  
"Shut up Loke" Natsu sighed sitting back in his chair.  
"NO" Loke stood up picking Natsu by his collar. "WHY DIDNT YOU DO ANYTHING?!"  
"Natsu!" I gasped.  
"OI!" the bus driver yelled down the bus crashing into our ears "keep it down!" we all sat down but Loke was still pissed off. Natsu stood up and moved next to Gajeel. I hope he doesn't get bothered.

We got off of the bus. Levy didn't speak again throughout the journey. Loke stormed off into the school. Natsu caught up to me and took my head. "everything will be fine" he whispered into my ear. I spotted Erza. She was yelling at a bunch of boys.  
"CLEAR OFF!" she shouted  
"We just want to ask her questions about yesterday!" one whined.  
"She is my friend! Last time I checked she doesn't know you people!" Jellal ran over to her to accompany her.  
"Stop bothering my girlfriend" he told them with a harsh tone. they all cleared off and Erza turned around. She saw me smiling at her.

"Lucy" she came over to us. Levy came off of the bus and came over as well. "Lucy, can we talk?" she asked pointing towards our friends. I nodded my head and they hurried me away leaving Natsu and Jellal behind. They all began hugging me. I had just walked in there and they began hugging me.  
"It's okay Lucy" Mira said hugging me "you don't need to explain anything" she let me go and I smiled at her  
"Thanks" I said. I thought I was going to start crying.

All day I got weird looks and I heard name callings but Erza stuck to my side no matter what. It was the end of the day and I was in the girls bathroom. I had decided to go and meet Doan. I looked in the mirror. I didn't have any expression I just looked. "let's do this" I said smiling.  
"Lucy?" I spun around to see Lisanna at the door.  
"Lisanna" I said surprised.  
"Lucy, I was wondering if, if you are still thinking about that place to help...us" I remembered that time I found out what Lisanna was doing to herself. "I have been going for a couple of weeks now and I feel weird there. so I was wondering if-"  
"Yes, every Thursday right?" I asked  
"Really?"  
"Of course"  
"Thanks Lucy I will see you tomorrow!" she smiled at me and ran out. there was no turning back now.

Erza's friend Millianna walked with me to the cafe. she has to walk through town to get home anyway. I waited at the back door for him. my dad was inside so we had to be careful. I texted him "I'm here" and it sent. the door instantly opened and I was pulled in by an unknown arm. I was rushed into a small room. it was dark. I couldn't see anything. "hello?" I spoke up  
"Shh!" a voice instructed me to be quiet. we waited for a couple of minutes then they turned the lights on. He looked the same. The same handsome gay guy I met not long ago.  
"Hi Doan" I greeted him  
"Hi Lucy"


	4. Chapter 3

**another chapter on this second course of NaLu!**

* * *

Previously

"Shh!" a voice instructed me to be quiet. we waited for a couple of minutes then they turned the lights on. He looked the same. The same handsome gay guy I met not long ago.  
"Hi Doan" I greeted him  
"Hi Lucy"

* * *

"So Lucy" he sat behind a desk. from what I could tell we were in an office. "Shiori has told me, as you know, about your situation" I sat in a chair across from him. his desk was covered in paper work.  
"Yes" I mumbled trying not to look in his eyes.  
"Lucy it's okay" he leaned forward of the table. I found a place for my eyes to rest, his hands. they were big. bigger than Natsu's. I wonder if natsu's hands will get bigger. "look at me Lucy" my eyes followed his arm up and I stared at shoulder. "not there Lucy, my face" my eyes dashed to his face. he was so close to me. I blushed. I don't like him. he is just handsome. a handsome gay guy. a handsome gay guy who is going to help me.  
"Yes?" I asked staring at him.  
"Would you like to talk me through how your feeling at first"  
"Strange" came out of my mouth.  
"Strange?" he questioned me.  
"This office is different than I was expecting."  
"Different?"  
"Yes, the front is like a fairy tale, since it's your place I thought the design would be carried straight through"  
"Really? well Alice in wonderland was my favourite story as a child. it was be too much money to carry it on back here." He sat back again and looked at me "doesn't what you just said make you think of anything?" I shook my head not understanding. "I know this is the last thing someone wants to hear, someone who is in your situation, but your very pretty, people would expect you too be like that straight through; a pretty blonde girl. however you're not. you're much better than that. did your friends question you at school today?"  
"No they told me if I wanted to talk to then about it I can or if I don't I don't have to, but they're always there for me" I quoted.  
"Really, well I think it's about time to get the facts going" he reached under his desk and pulled a note book out from a drawer. it was brand new. he opened it and took a pen from his pile. he had cleared a small place on his desk for a place to write. "sorry about the mess, money troubles, not important, everything is fine anyways, your father is a great chef, I wish I could cook more" he said his thoughts aloud without realizing. "ignore that. so Lucy, how did this start" I took a deep breath and began. "it started when I was younger..."

We were standing outside. my dad would be finishing work soon. "I feel as I we have completed a lot today" Doan told me smiling holding on to his note book. I agreed to him. he was a really nice guy. I would love to meet Shiori's brother. Maybe one day I can meet her family. "see you next week" I waved at him as I walked away. I got back onto the Main Street and headed home.

It was getting darker earlier. "Christmas" I murmured. my first Christmas here. my first without mother. Halloween is also coming up. mother also did that with always used to pretend to go trick or treating. since we lived in a mansion there wasn't any houses surrounding. my mother would get the servants to pretend with us. she was always so kind to them. the day before she would help them make fake cardboard houses, and sweets, and find funny things. Then on Halloween I would go to the houses and play trick or treat. I had been everything from a puppy to a zombie princess. I wonder if natsu and that throw any parties or go out? Christmas will also be different. my father would make a showing but he would never participate. he always sat in a corner. I never knew why but I always thought he looked sad. it isn't important anyway.

I arrived at the house before my father did, luckily. Shiori asked me about Doan. "was he annoying? did he say anything to hurt you? I swear when i get my hands on him I'll-"  
"It was fine, he was great" Shiori smiled at me. her phone began ringing. she squealed and hid behind me.  
"Who is it?" she asked pushing me to see. I went over to the phone and picked it up. I answered it  
"hello?"  
"Shiori? your voice has changed?"  
"no this is Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia."  
"Eh?" there was a moment of silence when the woman on the phone shouted "OH JUDE'S KID!" she laughed. "where Shiori?" I looked at Shiori who was shaking her head  
"She just went out, there was no milk in the house"  
"Really! too bad"  
"Who is this"  
"Oh my names Hanako, I'm Shiori's sister"  
"Sister? I knew she had a brother but not a sister" I looked at her. she shrugged her shoulders and I continued "can I give her a message?"  
"Yes! thanks Lucy, ehm, well tell her, me mum dad and Yuu will be arriving in two days, oh and my Jiro is now coming, anyway I have to go now, tell her and bye!" she hung up. I looked at Shiori who was in a state of shock.  
"Yuu? Jiro?" I asked.  
"Yuu is my brother" she slowly came back to life. "he is Doan's boyfriend thing" she shook her head "he is different from Doan. he is quiet and gentleman like. he is fun though but Jiro..."  
"Your sisters boyfri-"  
"Husband" Shiori corrected me. "he was my ex"  
"What?!" I shouted in shock.  
"I told him I never wanted to see him again and then he went after my sister."  
"I thought you only ever dated Doan, for that short while, before he came out."  
"Seems my exes like my siblings" she sat on the couch. "I told her! god dammit!" she cursed "fuck" silently to herself. I could hear her though.

The front door opened. father came in. "I'm ho-" he came into the living room. he saw Shiroi. "what happened?!" he shouted at me.  
"I'm confused my self" I spoke up.  
"They are coming" she told him "and she is bringing Jiro" Father looked worried and sat next to her. I hadn't spoken to father since the incident of my nose. it wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be.  
"So it will be me and you, your mother and father, Yuu and Doan, Hanako and Jiro and Lucy and-" he realised I hadn't had anyone.  
"Natsu" Shiori spoke up  
"I don't like him, how about my co-workers son who I mentioned before?" he suggest I looked disgusted at the thought of it.  
"No" Shiori spoke back at him "this needs to go perfect, it needs to be Natsu, someone who Lucy loves"  
"But-"  
"He has a bad picture of you right now, maybe if you get to know him it will work out better for both of you."  
"Alright then" he gave in!? my father gave in!? this is new. Shiori looked at my nose  
"The doctor called and said tomorrow after school I've to take you up and get that checked on" I nodded at her.

"Well what's for dinner then?" asked father.  
"Oh no! I forgot to put it on!" shiroi sighed.  
"How about I cook?" asked father  
"You?" I blurted out getting a look from him.  
"Yes you haven't tried it yet right? I do work in a restaurant you know."  
"Well get to it then." shiroi shooed him away. they left me alone.

I got a reply from Natsu ten minutes later. "is your father sure?" I looked at the door where he left to go and cook. a smell of food came through like a hurricane. I replied  
"Sure, so I will see you tomorrow? oh and I'm not getting the bus home Shiori is taking me to get my nose checked" I pressed send and sat back again. Shiori came into the living room. she wore a white blouse and black shorts. "what you doing?" I asked.  
"Well I want to look casual but not too casual so I'm trying outfits on, what do you think?"  
"I think your sister isn't coming for a couple of days"  
"Come on I'm worried" I looked at her and shook my head.  
"Jeans would do better" she kissed my cheek and ran upstairs again. my phone buzzed and I went over to it  
"He better watch out! I might have to punch him in the nose!" I laughed at him.  
"Shut up you idiot he is going to hate you more" I joked and sent it.  
"DINNERS READY" my father shouted.

I walked into the kitchen not knowing what to expect. laid out was a traditional Japanese meal. from the rice to everything else it looked delicious. "my my you went all out!" Shiori came back in wearing a skirt and vest top.  
"I did now let's eat" we all sat at the table and said "thanks for the meal" and dug in. it tasted so nice! I never imagined my father could cook. once we finished I helped clean up. I picked up the bowl and as I walked past him I whispered  
"Thanks" to myself. I could of swore I caught him smiling but he remained straight faced.

That night I simply went straight to bed. I spent a while texting Natsu. "Did you see Mr Albert's wig? it was so obvious"  
"Natsu, he is a new teacher give him a break"  
"But every time he moved it moved haha!"  
"Anyway have you made any new friends?"  
"Not really? that sting kid seams to piss me off somehow, but at the same time I like him, you get what I mean?"  
"Yeah right, I need to get some shut eye see you tomorrow"  
"Luce" he texted me.  
"What?" I replied  
"I love you you know that don't you" I blushed at the text and replied  
"Of course, idiot! night!" I switched it off and jumped under my sheets. I was still blushing but that night I felt at ease.

"What took you so long?" asked Natsu as I came running towards them.  
"Sorry I slept in" I stopped in front of them out of breath. I noticed on Natsu's cheek there was a scratch. "what's that?" I pointed at it.  
"Ah, me and happy are having a fight" the cat? I stared at him waiting for him to explain but Gajeel spoke up with  
"The idiot was arguing with it for hours."  
"Well he are my food which I had preserved for last night!" Natsu complained. Wendy and I laughed at him. "anyway Lucy, what's this thing with your dad?" Natsu must of explained the whole Shiori business thing.  
"Shiori's having trouble with her sister and so she wants to make sure everything is perfect which is why Natsu is coming"  
"Am I perfect" he became smug in an instant.  
"No you idiot" I seem to be calling him that more often now. "what I meant was she wants me to have someone and it was either you or that guy my father mentioned before"  
"Who?" asked Wendy. Natsu and I both froze  
"Ehm...no one not important" we spotted the bus. Wendy and Gajeel stood in front of us. Natsu stood next to me. He turned to me and kissed my cheek making me turn red he whispered  
"I love you" in my ear. I hid my face and he began laughing at me. I love him so much. My life is going down the correct path now.

At school Erza was really busy. She was surrounded by other pupil council members. being the president is a lot of pressure but she always seems to enjoy herself. " I'm not going to be able to see her alone for a while" I looked to my left and saw Jellal.  
"Well she does work hard" I added. I haven't ever spoke to him by myself before.  
"JELLAL!" I heard someone shout. we turned around to see Millianna.  
"Eh Millianna" they hadn't seen each other in a long time. she came over to us waving at me.  
"So I hear you and Erza are a thing." I could see him blush "Cute!" she made a cat like noise and hand gestures. "anyway I'm really impressed she is the prez" we looked over at Erza who was on a ladder pinning up a poster.  
"suits her though." he added.

"Lucy!" I turned around again and noticed Mavis running up to me.  
"What is it Mavis?" I asked and she came up to me.  
"Have you seen Laxus?" she asked. I remembered he was one of Natsu's friends.  
"No, why?"  
"See I thought he was still away but I was informed by Mira he has been back for a while"  
"You know Laxus?" asked Jellal.  
"Yes, he is like a brother to me. You see my mother is the owner of this school-"  
"Wait I thought the mayor owned this school?" asked Millianna "all schools in fact"  
"Oh yeah, oops, I meant she is the mayor" we all gasped in shock."now let me continue. Laxus's grand father the head master-"  
"EH?!" I yelled alone. Jellal and Millianna stared at me. "what?" I asked  
"Didn't you know that" Jellal asked.  
"No!?" I exclaimed  
"Anyway because of this I have known him for quite a while but then he got himself in trouble and disappeared." Mavis sighed.  
"Mavis?" Laxus suddenly appeared.  
"LAXUS!" she squealed. what good timing? she ran over to him and jumped up in the air. "Why didn't you tell me your back?!" she complained.  
"The other seniors said you moved school." she seemed shocked  
"Not important! anyway let's go and see Mira!" she took his arm and began dragging him away I forgot Mira was also a senior. Our classes are weird.

At break I ran into Juvia. she seemed upset. "What's wrong Juvia?" I asked  
"Juvia is troubled" she sighed.  
"With what?"  
"Lyon won't leave Juvia alone and so Juvia rarely gets to speak to Gray-sama"  
"ah Lyon still doing that"  
"Juvia needs your help!" she pleaded.  
"What if you and Gray go on a date after school where Lyon can't get you?" I suggested  
"A date?" she blushed  
"How long have you two been going out?"  
"Juvia and Gray-sama have been dating for 6 months now but we were both too nervous to go on a date."  
"So in 6 months you have never-"  
"Nope, Juvia and Gray-sama just tell people that otherwise girls will begin going after Gray-sama again" I was confused "Gray-sama was like the prince of the school, he got confessed to nearly every day. when Juvia's school got closed down Juvia came here with Gajeel. Juvia fell in love with Gray-sama. over time Juvia began to become friends with him. however Juvia told him many times that Juvia loved him. Juvia eventually gave up as Juvia felt Juvia was being annoying. something happened though. Gray-sama came to Juvia one day after school and asked why Juvia wasn't speaking as much to him. Juvia explained why but he seemed pissed about it. He kissed Juvia and told Juvia that he missed it so much. then Juvia and Gray-sama ended up dating" she told me. I felt all warm after hearing that. "so you think a date is right?" I nodded "alright Juvia shall try, thank you Lucy!" she waved goodbye too me leaving me alone. the bell rang and I headed to class.

My teacher, Mr Marco, began talking. "So, this unit we will be writing imaginative stories. you will be given a plain piece of paper and began mind mapping out your ideas. I want to read a story that I will love. no pressure but the one who writes the best story won't have any homework for the next two months." the class cheered and he began handing out the sheets.  
"what are you writing about?" Natsu asked me. we changed seats, again.  
"Not sure yet" I loved writing. I let my emotions out through it. I had a million ideas I just didn't know which one to choose.  
"I'm writing about a hero who saves a damsel from a dragon!" he exclaimed like a little boy.  
"You do like your dragons" I teased him. magic did sound interesting though. I wonder what I will write about.

After school I saw a crowd of people at the gate entrance. "hello pretty lady!" I heard wolf whistles.  
"Please let me through" I heard a familiar voice.  
"Want to grab something to eat?"  
"No I have a boyfriend"  
"That doesn't matter"  
"It does to me!"  
"SHIORI!" I realised it was her. the guys spread a part to reveal Shiori. she wore a summery dress. it was going to get cold soon so I guess she is making the most of it. she had sun glasses on and a high pony tail and was wearing matching heels.  
"Ah Lucy!" she ran over to me. "looking smart as usual." She noticed people coming up behind me and I turned to see Mira, Jenny, Cana and Juvia.  
"Lucy! Juvia took your advice and Gray-sama and Juvia are going out tonight!" she exclaimed.  
"I don't mean to be rude but who is this?" asked Jenny.  
"Ah this is Shiroi Lucy's dads partner" Mira explained, I forgot she had met her before.  
"Hello again" Shiori greeted them. "Lucy we should get going, the taxi is around the corner so let's go okay?"  
"Sure, Jenny tell Natsu I will text him later" she nodded and we ran off together


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites and followings. I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

Previously

"I don't mean to be rude but who is this?" asked Jenny.  
"Ah this is Shiroi Lucy's dads partner" Mira explained, I forgot she had met her before.  
"Hello again" Shiori greeted them. "Lucy we should get going, the taxi is around the corner so let's go okay?"  
"Sure, Jenny tell Natsu I will text him later" she nodded and we ran off together

* * *

We were back home and Shiori had the oven on. She had ready meals for us as she was too tired to cook, I was fine with it. Father was still at work. My phone began buzzing. It was Levy. "Hello?" I answered it  
"Oh hi Lu-chan sorry for disturbing you but it is Juvia" Juvia? I wondered.  
"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.  
"Well tonight is her date with Gray and she is freaking out listen" What I heard was Juvia crying in the back ground mumbling something like  
"Gray-sama, Marriage, children, Gray-sama"  
"Want me to come over?" I asked.  
"Please I called Erza as well she said she will be able to come"  
"Okay text me Juvia's address and I will make my way over"  
"Okay bye Lu-chan" I hung up.

I went into the kitchen where Shiori was cleaning up. "Eh, Shiori?" I spoke up. "My friend is having her first date tonight and is asking for help, like she is really freaking out, so I was wondering if-"  
"Of course Lucy" She smiled at me. "I want to watch the soaps anyway and I know that bores you" She and I laughed together. "I will leave dinner in the microwave for when you get home." I ran over to her and hugged her.  
"Alright" I ran up stairs and quickly changed into a plain pair of jeans and a old t-shirt which had one of those cheesy slogans in it, I think it was Shiori's. It read: "Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" as had a cartoon doodle of a dinosaur. It was baggy but I was only going out to see the girls. I left my hair down and grabbed my phone and keys, oh and my converse. I left the house shouting "BYE!" and running outside. It wasn't cold.

I arrived at Juvia's apartment building. It was massive for a town. I headed inside and it was very posh. I pushed the lift button and the doors opened. Inside there was buttons up to number 15. I read levy's text "Floor 15, room 1506"When I got to that level I knocked on her door. Levy answered it. "Lu-" She looked At what I was wearing and then continued "chan..."  
"I'm just here with you guys so it doesn't matter" I walked inside.

I spotted Erza. She was hugging Juvia who was crying."Ah Lucy is here" She told Juvia smiling at me.  
"Hey Juvia" She looked at me, her make up was all over Erza's shirt. Erza wore a shirt and a black pencil skirt, she looked smart.  
"I was at a job interview" she explained. Juvia was just in Pjs but Levy was in a yellow vest top with a baggy blue crop vest top on too and wore denim shorts. I felt like the odd one out. Juvia let go of Erza and wiped her eyes.  
"I need help" She sighed.  
"What can we help you with?" I asked.  
"The date is at 6 so about one hour and a half away" She began telling us. "I was getting ready straight after school but I began to have a panic attack and my parents are away on a business trip, I called Levy because I knew she was in town at the opticians "  
"You wear glasses?" I asked.  
"yes I wear contacts most of the time though" she answered me.

Juvia had laid out three outfits. One was the same colour of blue as her hair. it was a dress. It was simple with no selves. There was a black belt to go with it and black heels. The next was a play suit. it was a different shade of blue. It had t-shirt like selves and down the centre of the front was a wide white line. It was paired up with a pair of black heeled boots. The final was a lilac dress. it has cute little ruffles at the bottom of the hemline. It also had ruffles in the chest area, She had matching heals to go with it.

"Where is it going to be?" Asked Erza.  
"At that new restaurant not far from here" She told us. To be honest I didn't know what I was doing, Natsu and I hadn't been on our first date, and as far as I knew Levy has never had a boyfriend. Erza was the only one with knowledge. I have watched many movies but I'm never too sure.  
"The third one looks good for that type of place" Erza pointed at the lilac dress.  
"Try it on!" I insisted. She began unchanging. We turned our backs - We are girls but it's just awkward to watch someone unchanged alone.  
"I'm done" She told us. we turned around and I fell in love. She was so pretty even with he hair plainly in a messy bun it was adorable.  
"WAA!" Erza hugged her "You too cute for that idiot Gray!" She squeezed her. Juvia was having trouble breathing so I said  
"Erza you might crease the dress!"  
"You are right" She let go.

"What about my hair and make-up?!" she began panicking again.  
"I will do it" I spoke up.  
"Really?!" she was ecstatic.  
"sure I do mine all the time so I'm used to it." we all laughed an she sat down in front of the mirror.

"tada!" I presented Juvia's new hairstyle. I had curled it, I know simple but it turned out really good! Her make-up was on point as well. I gave her blue eye shadow and a light lilac lipgloss. She was so pretty!  
"Perfect!" Squealed Levy. erza went on her phone and smiled at it laughing to herself.  
"Erza?" I asked. She looked at us and said  
"It's time for Juvia to go" She ran and got her heels. Juvia slipped them on and fixed her dress."Shall we?" erza was acting like a gentleman giving Juvia her arm to help her walk in her heels.  
"Haha, thanks Erza" She linked her arm. "Levy grab my purse and phone" Juvia instructed. Levy obeyed and fetched it. "Let's go on my date!"

We left Juvia at the entrance and were hiding behind a bush. She stood so elegantly. "There he comes!" Levy spotted Gray. He wore a pair of dressy trousers and a shirt but his tie was loose at his collar.  
"This place is so formal" I noticed the other people inside. We were watching them by the way, we wanted to make sure Juvia was safe and okay.  
"Wow.." Gray said looking at her blushing.  
"Y-You too" She stuttered, cute. They linked arms and headed inside. We sighed with relief.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Asked a familiar voice. We quickly turned around to see Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal.  
"Eh!" We shrieked.

I just sat there looking at him. I was such a mess. I began to feel the hairs on my head with out touching them. It felt messy. No make-up, no cover-up, nothing. I may of as well been naked! "Oh hi guys" Erza stood up fixing her skirt. The three boys noticed it and looked weirdly at her.  
"Erza?" asked Jellal confused.  
"I was at a job interview, you have to look smart, you know" Jellal nodded not saying anymore when Natsu noticed me and the way I was dressed. Jellal and Gajeel stared at me as well.  
"Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs exists right?" Natsu read it aloud.  
"look I was rushing out and I shoved on the first things I found, it's not mine it's Shiori's , anyway i-" Natsu made me stop talking by laying a kiss on me. I was so surprised I was still kid sentence. I kissed him back. It was magical until...  
"GO LUCY!" levy cheered. we both froze realising who was around us. we broke a part, both as red as each other.  
"W-What, What was that for?" I stuttered blushing like an idiot.  
"Your shirt" He point at it staggering to stand up.  
"Cute!" Erza exclaimed. We were all laughing when Levy told us off.

"shh guys! We are outside a fancy restaurant where Juvia and Gray are sitting inside!" she turned to Gajeel and asked him "Why are you here anyway?" Gajeel patted her on the head and replied  
"Gehihihi, we were helping Elsa as he didn't know what to do" Elsa? I thought.  
"who?" Asked Levy  
"I meant Gray, you know how he was all cool like ice, it has just stuck with me I guess"  
"same here" Natsu burst out laughing.  
"we should probably get going" Erza said closing her phone which she had been looking at.  
"your right, I will walk you home" Jellal said taking her hand.  
"I will take Luce home" Natsu took my hand making me go all red again.  
"Gajeel take Levy home" Erza insisted.  
"why?" Asked Gajeel. I could see a slight blush on Levy's cheeks. it made me suspicious.  
"because she is a frail young girl who is walking home alone at night. She lives near your house anyway ok?" Erza had scary but caring glare in her eyes.  
"find come on Levy" He began to pull Levy by the wrist when she huffed  
"I'm not a child you don't need to pull me!" I giggled watching the two walk away.  
"see ya around Natsu, Lucy" Jellal waved at us leaving us alone.  
"Bye!" I waved back.  
"come on Luce, let's go" Natsu said starting to pull my hand.  
"I'm coming I'm coming" I laughing walking faster to be by his side. my personality is shining through those dark shadows I had. maybe things won't be as bad anymore...just maybe...

we arrived at my house and the front living room light was on but the curtains were closed. It had gotten darker amd was getting darker faster now as we move into winter. Natsu took me to the gate and stopped. "say Luce, tomorrow after school are you going to that thing?" Asked Natsu. He meant Doan but tomorrow was the thing with Lisanna.  
"no it's a different thing tomorrow, it's a Thing run by the school" I explained.  
"can I meet you after it?" He asked. He just wanted to be there for me but I didn't want to tell him about Lisanna, that was her business.  
"sure I will text you" I needed to tell Lisanna about it. he kissed my cheek and said goodbye to me. I waved him off and ran inside. my heart was pounding in my chest. I thought it was going to burst.

"Lucy are you back?" Shiori called from the living room.  
"yes I am" I took my shoes off and went into the living space. inside she was on the couch cuddling up with my father. he had fallen asleep and she as next to him, her head on his chest. the soaps were still on the television. I smiled at her letting her know I was okay.  
"your dinner is in the microwave still" She whispered so she didn't wake him. I nodded and left them alone.

As I was waiting I began to think of my father. he looked peaceful. he was so calm and quiet. it made me think he looked normal. like a normal human being. the microwave pinged and I took my food out. he was almost like a normal father. falling asleep after a long day of working just so that we can have food on our plates or a roof over our heads. I sat down and began to eat. his hair was messed up as well. he had always gelled and combed it back. it made me wonder if there was more about him I didn't know. more normal.


	6. Chapter 5

**YAS! Another chapter! **

**By the way thanks for the reviews :3 i'm enjoying reading your views and criticism**

**I do take both well so yeah thanks :)**

**Anyways enjoy another storm of NaLu!**

* * *

Previously

As I was waiting I began to think of my father. he looked peaceful. he was so calm and quiet. it made me think he looked normal. like a normal human being. the microwave pinged and I took my food out. he was almost like a normal father. falling asleep after a long day of working just so that we can have food on our plates or a roof over our heads. I sat down and began to eat. his hair was messed up as well. he had always gelled and combed it back. it made me wonder if there was more about him I didn't know. more normal.

* * *

Today was the day that Shiori's siblings arrived in town. Shiori had told me that they would arrive at 12, I was at school so by the time I would of gotten home they'd be there. She had also told me that I needed to bring Natsu with me and that she had contacted his parents. She was panicking even though every thing was ready. "Calm down" I said putting my sandwich into a bag. She counted to 10 and smiled at me.  
"I'm alright, don't worry" which obviously made me worry.  
"I got to go but it will be fine alright" I picked up the bag and hugged her goodbye. "Remember I will be back slightly late though" Shiori nodded.

At school I sat with the girls again. For some reason Mira seemed happier than usual. "whats up?" Asked Erza.  
"You guys!" She cheered  
"What?" I asked. Suddenly she took a scrapbook out of her bag.  
"Here!" She opened it. inside there was pictures of us. me and Natsu, Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy!?  
"The heck!" We all shouted.  
"I totally ship you guys!" She cheered.  
"G-Ga-Gajeel and I don't date" Levy blushed  
"Well you will, eventually!" Mira insisted. Juvia walked up to us and noticed it  
"GRAY-SAMA AND JUVIA" she had hearts in her eyes.

Before Juvia and Gray dated I heard that Juvia was obsessed with Gray. "See Juvia gets it." Mira cheered.  
"What's this?" I felt a familiar arm around me. I turned to see Natsu. The rest of the guys were following him.  
"Say Natsu are you and Lucy going to have 30 babies or what?!" Mira shouted out making both of us blush.  
"What?!" I shouted at her. The others laughed at us. Jellal, Gray and Gajeel went over to the book.  
"Why are we in this?" They asked looking at it.  
"It's couples" Mira said. Gajeel noticed him and Levy's picture. He blushed as did Levy  
"We're not dating" he said  
"EVENTUALLY" Mira repeated herself.

As they all laughed I turned and noticed Laxus. That gave me a idea to get her back. "Oi Laxus!" Natsu shouted at him making him come over.  
"What?" He asked. There was silence as he came over.  
"LAXUS!" Freed cheered.  
Out of our friend group: Laxus, freed, Mira, elfman, evergreen, bixlow, Cana and Mavis are seniors and this is their last year.  
"What did you want?" He asked again. I turned back to Mira and said  
"When are you and Mira having kids?" Mira blushed and I turned back to Laxus noticing his blush.  
"What are you talking about"  
"Never mind" we all laughed again. It's been a lot of fun recently.

It was lunch (nothing happened in class) I was sitting with a different group than usual. Erza and Levy had some work to do. I sat with Natsu and his two new friends called Sting and Rouge.I also sat with Laxus who had become close with Mavis. There was also Gray and Juvia at the table as well. "So your Natsu's girlfriend?" Asked Sting. I nodded and he smiled "nice one Natsu" Natsu gave him a look making him quiet down. We were older than then as well so for fun they called me Lucy-Senpai when I arrived. Bixlow joined us with Freed.  
"Hey guys" Laxus greeted them.

"Hi Laxus hi...Mavis?" He noticed Mavis clinging to him. Mavis and Laxus's families were actually very close so they knew each other.  
"Oi Laxus what you eating" she asked  
"Pasta" he sighed  
"Looks good...can I?"  
"no" he cut her off.  
"laxus!" She pleaded.  
"Gah!" He have her his fork and she took a bite. Mavis was so cute. Freed sat down but bixlow remained standing.  
"Cut it out Mavis!" Laxus continued to complain.  
"But your gramps said you had to look out for me" she teased him. It was funny watching them.

I suddenly noticed Gray and Juvia were being quite awkward. It reminded me of their date so I asked them  
"how was it last night" both of them blushed and Juvia managed to say  
"G-Good" she smiled at me as if to say thank you  
"Yeah it was a really nice meal"  
"Whatever ice boy" Natsu huffed at him boasting.  
"Well we did hear a lot of noise from outside and saw two little love birds making out." We both turned red remembering  
"We weren't making out!" I said turning redder by the minute.  
"What ever you say pri-"

"KYAA!" We all heard a familiar scream.

We turned to see that Lisanna had walked into Bixslow knocked him down had thrown her tray in the air and had fallen on top of him as the food landed on them both. HOW DID WE MISS THAT?!. "Lisanna!" I ran to help her up. They were covered in pasta. "you okay?" I asked helping pick bits out of her hair. "It's fine just a little hot." She wiped some of it off.  
"Thanks for helping me!" Bixlow complained standing up. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to Lisanna.  
"Want to go to the nurses office?" I asked not sure what to do. She nodded her head when Bixlow stopped me.  
"I will take her"  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because I'm going there anyway" I sighed giving in and handed Lisanna to him. As they walked away Natsu came up to me and patted me on the back.  
"When were you so chummy" he teased.  
"We just got better okay?" I shoved him off. I was being more me and I liked it.

As the final bell rang I went to Lisanna's class, which was chemistry, and waited on her. She wasn't burnt and seemed fine. She was happy when she saw me as well. "Lucy!" She waved at me"You ready?" She asked taking my hand.  
"Sure but there's one thing" I began. She looked at me waiting to tell her "Natsu is picking me up after school and he doesn't know anything about you" I explained  
"Well don't worry I will sneak away!" She smiled at me. Who would think she is my love rival? Really?

The session consisted of introducing myself and talking about myself. There wasn't many there. It was me, Lisanna, a guy called Rowen, another called Josh and a girl called Hala. Then there was the teacher Mrs Kong. She was going to "take us to the other side of our tragic mislead on out path to life".At the end of it I made Lisanna stay behind so I could get Natsu away from the building.  
"hey Natsu" I said running up to him.  
"Hey Luce, you good?" I nodded him and tried to push him in the direction of the pavement to walk home. "What's the rush?" He asked  
"Nothing just I don't want Shiori to wait long" I slightly lied.  
"Alright" he took my hand "let's go". I took it and we left the school leaving Lisanna to escape.


	7. Chapter 6

**Just so you know in the next upcoming chapters there will be a few OC's. Because of this, in the next chapter I will have a short piece about them in the authors note section before the actual chapter itself. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

previously

home. "What's the rush?" He asked  
"Nothing just I don't want Shiori to wait long" I slightly lied.  
"Alright" he took my hand "let's go". I took it and we left the school leaving Lisanna to escape.

* * *

Standing in front of the door I could hear them already. Her sister was being really loud. "you ready Luce?" Asked Natsu taking my hand. I nodded at him and opened up the door. The unlocking sound made the house quieten down. We both took our shoes off and headed into the living room. Inside I saw everyone. Doan and Yuu sat together. Doan wore his casual beanie, base ball tee and black jeans. Yuu was also alright looking he had messy blonde hair, a buttoned up short sleeved shirt and grey jeans. Her parents both had grey hair. Her mother wore a long skirt and white blouse whilst her father wore a plain white shirt and brown trousers pulled over it. I then noticed the two she didn't want to see. Her ex was also alright looking. He had blonde hair and wore a white tee and denim shorts. Next to him was hanako. She was stunning. Her hair had been done up all big and curly. She wore a pearl necklace and matching big earrings. Her make-up was bright but not tacky. She wore a short black dress with a fluffy jacket thing. She did look pretty.

I then turned to Shiori and my father. My father wore a brown suit and pink tie. Shiori looked different. With a knee length polkadot skirt and a white blouse and matching cardigan I almost didn't recognise her. Her hair was in a messy bun which was more stared at us. "who is this?" She asked pointing at us. Shiori stood up and came next to us.  
"This is Lucy, Jude's daughter" she introduced me  
"Oh! Why hello there Lucy, aren't you pretty! Isn't She pretty Jiro?" Jiro nodded in agreement "obviously not as pretty as me" she laughed at herself "I'm kidding I'm kidding!" The others joined in. She then noticed Natsu "now who is this?" She smiled a bit making me annoyed.  
"This is Natsu dragneel, he is Lucy's boy friend" Shiori introduced him.  
"Careful Lucy, I might snatch him!" She laughed again. We sat next to Doan and Yuu.  
"Hi I'm Yuu" he greeted us. He was very nice.  
"Nice to meet you" I said back.  
"Seriously, Lucy your_ my_ best friend don't become a traitor" Doan was being all dramatic  
"Shh you" Shiori told him off. "Lucy these are my parents." She gestured towards the old couple.  
"My names Junna and this is Shiki" Shiki did some sign language which neither of us understood so we just said back  
"It's nice to meet you."  
"well what about me?!" Her sister complained  
"You spoke on the phone?" Shiori explained

"So?" She didn't care.  
"Lucy this is my sister and her husband Hanako and Jiro" Shiori sat back next to my father.

Hanako kept on smiling at Natsu making him uncomfortable. "anyways" Doan spoke up "how's dinner going?" Doan asked Shiori  
"Well Jude is helping out so it shall be good"  
"Shall we go Jude?" Doan suggested to leave the drama"Why not, want to join?" He asked Shiori  
"Of course, mum want to come? I know you loved to tidy up my kitchen every time you came here" Shiori giggled at her memory. Her mother also agreed.  
"we are coming too!" Hanako demanded.  
"Alright well you three enjoy yourselfs." They all left Yuu Natsu and I alone.

Yuu smiled at us. "So your club and Natsu, Doan hasn't shut up about you two" he laughed.  
"Really?" Natsu hadn't met Doan before and didn't know how to react  
"Mostly Lucy, he is obsessed with you" he joked  
"I have never met him before" Natsu said.  
"Well Lucy must talk about you a lot" I blushed a little at that.  
"So why don't you live here Yuu?" I asked moving on.  
"Well I fell out with Hanako when she lived here so I ended up moving away but a year later so did she. I met Doan because of ShioriIt felt awkward dating my sister ex but they were on good grounds so it was okay" he smiled "I do want to move back though, my job is chaotic though." He sighed  
"What do you do?" Asked Natsu  
"I own a club in the city" it surprised me, he didn't seam like the club type. "I know weird right, I have always loved music though and bands tend to come and play there"  
"Can you play?" I asked  
"Slightly but not as good as others" he smiled at us. "so what about you two? How did you two meet?" He asked.  
"Weird story" I started.  
"Tell me everything" he insisted.  
"Alright" I gave in.

I told him it all. From meeting at the bus stop to staying over night, to the scarf story and the doll story, to our memories we had met together, obviously missing out some parts. At the end Yuu was smiling like a idiot and Natsu was blushing. "Ahh teen love is so cute!" He was burst into the room suddenly.  
"BE OUR GUEST, BE OUR GUEST" he began to sing  
"Shut up and bring them through" Shiori told him off  
"Dinner is ready." He sighed heavily.

By the time the night came to a end I learned a few things: Doan is louder when drunk, Jiro is a jerk, Shiori is cute when shy and I can't stand Hanako. I was about to send Natsu off when Shiori stopped me. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"He is going home it's late" I explained.  
"No his mum said for him to stay here." The last time Natsu was here was before we were goings much was different back then.  
"Okay.." I awkwardly said taking his hand. "Let's go to My room"

We both got changed. Natsu's mum had Given him a change of clothes. I noticed there was no spare bed. there was a well times knock on my door. shiori came in. "I forgot, it's okay if you share right?" she asked.  
"S-Sure" I blushed  
"Great sleep tight." she left us.  
"I need to go and brush my teeth" natsu explained. I let him leave and sat on my bed, this again.  
natsu came running back into my room and jumped onto my bed.  
"What happened?" I asked. he was staring at the door.  
"Hanako happened." he said staring at me.  
"What?" I asked  
"I was coming out of the bathroom"

**FLASH BACK  
**"Oh natsu right?" Hanako had seen Natsu go in and was waiting on him  
"Yes?" he asked confused.  
"I heard you have to share with Lucy, too bad"  
"How?" he asked still confused  
"Cause it must be awkward." she touched his arm and began rubbing it.  
"No? she is my girl friend" he jerked back.  
"Why don't you join me? we can have fun!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"I'm kidding! or am I?" she flirted. Natsu dodged around her and turned back an said "we can have a bed together you know" after that he ran into my room.

**REALITY  
**"Really?!" I shouted  
"Yes! we can deal with her in the morning, I need sleep." we both climbed under the covers. I was blushing like a idiot but I was annoyed with that women. "it's okay Luce you still got me" he faced me. our noses were touching so I decided to dive in. our lips crashing together becoming one again. I accepted him into my mouth letting him take dominance. he was above me now and I was under him. we were blushing like idiots. his arm ran up my side and some how found my bra. we both suddenly froze. how did we get there that fast?! we quickly burst a part and hid under the covers. "Luce.." natsu spoke to me  
"W-What"  
"Love you" he whispered  
"Love you too" I smiled turning the light off. was I ready? were we both ready then? I had no idea the amount of drama that was about to happen in my life. even more!?


	8. Chapter 7

**dude...it's another chapter**

**Next time I speak to you guys it will be 2015! So have a good time and a happy new year.**

**My resolution will be to write more often so more chapters for you!**

* * *

Previously

his arm ran up my side and some how found my bra. we both suddenly froze. how did we get there that fast?! we quickly burst a part and hid under the covers. "Luce.." natsu spoke to me  
"W-What"  
"Love you" he whispered  
"Love you too" I smiled turning the light off. was I ready? were we both ready then? I had no idea the amount of drama that was about to happen in my life. even more!?

* * *

Waking up in the morning I found Natsu's arm wrapped around me. I couldn't move. Awkwardly trying to get up I accidentally woke him up. "Luce?" He asked confused.  
"N-Natsu" I stared at him. I was half standing on my bed half...I don't know it was like a game of twister.  
"What are you doing?" I could of said getting out of bed but instead I went with  
"I'm just away a jog" he sat up  
"A jog?" He asked "why?"  
"Why not I mean the weather-" I looked outside and saw it was raining. "Is great?" I didn't know what I was saying. Suddenly the door swung open. it was my father. He saw us in this state. I froze still, as did Natsu. He was about to shout when he heard Hanako's voice booming around the house. Shaking his head he instructed  
"Shiori wants your help in the kitchen." He closed the door and left us alone.

Natsu left the room with his change of clothes to get changed in the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. Whilst buttoning them I grabbed my spotted blouse and shoved it on as well. I was changing fast...I didn't want Natsu to walk in on me. The door opened as I sat in front of my mirror. It was Natsu. He was wearing black denim shorts (long) and a football t-shirt. I think it was team fire starters, I don't know I don't watch it. As I tied my hair back he sat on my bed and held Michelle, again. "What are we doing today?" Asked Natsu.  
"No idea" I said beginning to put on my make-up.  
"Can I try" he asked. I turned with my mascara brush in hand and asked  
"What?" Confused.  
"Putting your make-up on"  
"On yourself?" I didn't get it at all.  
"No on you" he laughed.  
"Another day" I passed over it. He moaned and sat back again.

"Done" I got up from the desk and found Natsu on his phone.  
"Took you long enough" he laughed, again. I jumped on my bed next to him. We just stared at each other for a while. So much has happened since we first confessed to each other. Since we first held hands. Since we first kissed. Even before all that. My life has been a mess. I know and understand when people say things like "others have it worse" and I understand they do. However this moment I feel at peace with the world and my on going battle with it. Natsu's eyes were a midnight black. Brown eyes didn't move from their contact. I never really noticed how dark they were. I went closer to his face feeling his breath intertwine with mine. My eyes began to close, as did his. We were so close I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Just as our lips began to close with each other the door opened. We both pushed each other a part as someone entered my room. It was Hanako.

Her hair was tied back in a tight high pony tail. Her boobs were almost falling out of her shirt. I was blushing like a idiot, not at her because of Natsu and I. "Oh don't blush Natsu" she covered herself up. I looked over and he was too.  
"It's not that it's-" he stopped mid sentence as if remembering our moment.  
"Alright, anyways Shiori asks for you both to come down stairs" she did this stupid put on girly run out of my room leaving the door open. Natsu and I didn't say or do anything for at least a minute.  
"We should go" he eventually said staggering up off my bed.  
"Y-yeah"

Down stairs I found Shiroi making a fry up breakfast. It smelt amazing. "morning" we greeted.  
"Oh morning" she smiled at us. She seemed calmed than she was yesterday which made me feel happy. "Yuu, have you found the bacon yet?" Shiori called to her brother.  
"Yes" he came into the kitchen spotting us. "Morning, Shiroi you know Hanako is a vegetarian right?" He asked her.  
"Since when?" She asked  
"Yesterday" he rolled his eyes thinking of his sister, I guess.  
"Well I will say it's special for her, she won't know the difference after a day." The bacon was put onto the grill.  
"Is Doan helping?" I ask  
"Him?" Yuu asked laughing, Shiroi joined in. "He is too professional" he passed over it. "I mean I can't cook but I do try, being with a chef is hard at times" both of them laugh again.  
"Want help?" I asked.  
"Course, can you make some toast?" Shiori gestured towards the loaf. I nodded and went over to help.  
"Me?" Asked Natsu.  
"Your mum called and said she will be here around 11. She is bringing Wendy?" Natsu nodded and went on his phone. I guessed he was texting his mum.  
"Oh Wendy's my little sister" he explained to Shiori.  
"Cute!" She squealed.  
"Ah kids, if I wasn't a gay man" Shiroi laughed again and I joined in.

We all sat around the table. It was 10:30. Hanako was the last to come and sit down. She say directly across from Natsu and I. When she did we both looked at each other then looked at our plates. "Let's dig in!" Doan cheered. My father wasn't saying much, I guess to keep his temper down. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and shirt, usual.  
"Is this-"  
"Yes" Shiroi interrupted Hanako. She bit into it and smiled  
"Where's this from"  
"Local place, got closed down yesterday, luckily you became vegetarian yesterday" Shiori smirked and went back to eating. There wasn't much more interesting conversation after that. Mostly Hanako boasting.

The door bell rang just after 11. We had finished cleaning up. I went to answer it. At the door was Mrs Dragneel. "Hello" I greeted her. Suddenly Wendy poked out from her side. She was carrying her cat. I then noticed her hair. It was short. She had cut it. "Wow you look pretty" I smiled, she actually did. It was cute.  
"Thanks Lucy!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and look behind me. It was Shiori.  
"Hi are you Natsu's mum, I'm Shiori, we spoke on the phone" she explained.  
"Oh hi Shiroi. I hope he hasn't been much trouble." She smiled back at Shiori  
"And are you Wendy?" Shiori turned to her. Wendy turned shy and nodded. "Who is this?" The white cat perked up as if to introduce itself.  
"This is Carla, she is a cat, to be more specific she is a exceed" Shiori smiled at it.  
"You know there is a legend about exceed. The Egyptians used to say they were cats from another world sent here to help that world. Isn't that interesting." Wendy smiled at her opening up a little. I felt another hand on my shoulder. This time it was Natsu.  
"Hi mum" he looked at Wendy "what happened?"  
"I got my hair cut obviously." He then noticed Carla  
"Is happy here?" He looked excited  
"No" his mother snapped. "I don't mean to be rude but could you look after Wendy until 4? I have a surprise meeting" she looked in a rush.  
"Of course" Shiroi agreed.  
"Thanks so much Shiori, she is the good child, she shouldn't be any trouble."  
"What about Gajeel?" Asked Natsu.  
"He is with a girl, I thought something but he said it was for school. She was small thin and had blue hair, know her?"  
"Levy?" I asked  
"I think that's her name, anyway I will pick you up tomorrow Natsu and you later Wendy, bye!" She waved. I was surprised about Levy being alone with a guy, especially Gajeel.

"So this is my little sister Wendy and this is her cat Carla" Natsu introduced them to everyone. Wendy went shy again. Carla leapt out of Wendy's arms and stood in front of her as if to protect. It was cute.  
"Anyways we thought of going to the beach today and possibly having one of Doan's famous barbecues."  
"But I'm-"  
"we have more special stuff" Shiroi sharply looked and Hanako. She was tired of her sister. Luckily tonight was the last night.  
"So why don't we all get something on for the beach and get going" Doan suggested  
"Isn't it cold?" I asked  
"Well not at this beach, it's a twenty minute train journey but the beach in Koon has great weather today"  
"Well, better be prepared for my beach body" Hanako started posing. I then noticed someone was missing. I hadn't seen him since last night. Where was her husband? Shiori's ex? Natsu rolled his eyes at her. I guess I know what type of girl Natsu doesn't like.

In my room I was alone. Natsu's mum had given Wendy their swimming stuff so they both went to get changed. I began to take my shirt off when I saw them. All of my scars were still healing. I began to panic. What if they all saw. Especially Hanako. Shiori just knows about it but never saw how... I shook my head and grabbed my make-up brush. I hadn't covered up since everyone found out. I didn't leave them there for everyone to see, I still wore long clothing and such but putting on layers takes time. There was a knock on my door and it began to open. I barely noticed it at first. Doan entered my room and I looked down. I was in my bra and jeans. "hold on!" I shout as I ran to the door. He saw me for a split second and turned away.  
"Sorry" he apologized. "Anyways Shiori gave me these for you" It was a pile of swimming costumes. "Choose" he handed me them with his back still turned and left my door. She must of realized I haven't been to a beach since I was very young meaning I did have a swimming suit. There was two. One was white with a pink flower on the top of the bikini and one on the bottom of it. the other was plain red with a darker red outline around it. I pick the white one as it looked really cute. I quickly get changed and look in the mirror. Covered up and ready. In my bag I shoved a towel, the make-up to re-apply and a spare pair of underwear. I shoved on a pair of denim shorts and a light vest top. My hair was tied into two pig tails. Finishing off I found Wendy at my door. She was still carrying Carla. She was dressed in a green summer dress. Her mum must of gave her a change of clothes. She looked older with her new hair but I like it. Natsu followed through and he was still wearing the same t-shirt but now with trunks. They were red with flames at the bottom, suitable for the dragon lover.  
"Shall we go?" I said smiling at them both.

On the train I sit next to Natsu. The last time we went to Koon was at the festival when we skipped school together. We haven't been anywhere else yet. It's sort of a special place. It was when he saw my scars and such. I probably didn't admit it back then but I feel as if that was my spark. Me being naive and never experiencing love was confused yet never saw it when it was blindly shoved in my face Wendy was on the other side of Natsu playing with Carla. My father hasn't stopped staring at us since we left the house. What was he expecting? Us making out every ten seconds? We've only ever kissed in front of others once, and we didn't even realize it, sort of. Natsu looked at me and noticed me staring out the window. I could feel his hand move to hold mine. Our fingers intertwined putting me at ease. I knew we had to impress my father. I was too scared to see what would happen to Natsu if my father refused him. Also Hanako's husband wasn't on the train. Hanako had said he was called in to look at a business in town, she then said she may move back. Obviously Shiori wasn't happy.

Once we finally arrived at the beach I laid my towel next to Natsu's. My sun glasses were perched on top of my head and my flip flops had already been kicked off. Wendy had went to sit hers near the shade. Carla wasn't too keen on the sun all the time apparently. I looked over at Hanako who had conveniently sat hers next to Shiori. Shiori was helping Doan and Wendy set up the BBQ and my father was unpacking some of the food. It was early but Yuu was insisting we be organised. I turned back to Natsu. He had already taken his shirt off. I began to blush when he laughed at me. "Whatever" I stuck my tongue out like a child. I take my shirt and shorts off to reveal my bikini. I looked back at Natsu who was covering his mouth looking towards the sea. I then could see the pink blush spread across his cheeks. "So I'm not the only one" I playfully punch him.  
"Come on you two quit flirting!" Doan yelled us over. We both turned red and yelled  
"WE'RE NOT!" I noticed my father scowling but I ignored it and joined the others.

"Is it good for you, your highness" Doan mocked Yuu  
"Yes, so what now?" Shiori and Doan looked at each other and smiled "this can't be good" Yuu sighed  
"TAGGERS!" They yelled.  
"Huh?" We all said  
"We used I play it with others on the beach" Doan got excited  
"Basically your in a pair and you have to run towards each other." Shiori began to explain "the couples who embrace each other first wins"  
"That's boring" complained Hanako.  
"You're afraid?" Asked Doan.  
"Of course not! Let's do this!"

I was paired with Shiori, Natsu with Wendy, my father with Doan and Yuu with Hanako. On my side was Natsu, my father and Yuu. "On the count of three!" Shiori yelled. "One!" It was weird when I saw my father and Natsu stand next to each other getting prepared for a race. "two!" I stopped thinking about it and stared at Shiori. "THREE!" I began to sprint. Natsu was faster than me as was Yuu, I was faster than my father though. On the other side Hanako was last with Wendy slightly a head and Shiori and Doan were neck and neck.  
"IM GOING TO WIN!" He yelled at her.  
"OH NO YOU DONT!" Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. Shiori leapt towards me toppling me to the ground. I screamed slightly as this occurred. When I opened my eyes she was on top of me hugging me.  
"God dammit!" Doan took a strop.  
"Yes!" Shiori celebrated "one point for the both of us." Her laugh filled the air.  
"Best of three!" Doan insisted  
"Fine!" She rolled her eyes.

This time I was paired with Natsu, Wendy with Yuu, Hanako with my father and Shiori with Doan. "WE CAN DO THIS DOAN!" She became very competitive. "ONE!" I made eye contact with Natsu, he was grinning like a idiot "TWO" I smiled back warmly making him blush. "THREE!" We were off. This time Hanako, Yuu and Doan were on my side. Doan and Yuu were trying their best to beat each other, Hanako was slow again. On the other side Shiori was in front with Natsu quickly catching up. My father and Wendy were neck and neck. "Why are you so fast!" Shiori complained to Natsu  
"So I can get to my goal" suddenly he sprinted even faster than Shiori. He was so close to me. My arms spread out and grabbed him as soon and he came close to me. We had one. His arms were tightly around me and his head on top of mine.  
"UGH!" I heard Hanako moan. We quickly separated. My father was looking at us -unhappily- whilst Shiori and Doan weren't happy.  
"One for Natsu and Lucy is now at two!" They were annoyed.  
"Last round!" Doan shouted  
"Why Lucy has clearly won?" Asked Shiori  
"Well...just because ok! Let's go!".

For the final round of this weird game I was paired with Doan, a man who now knew a lot about me. Natsu had been paired with Hanako, he wasn't happy. Shiori with Wendy and my father and Yuu. "one" Doan mouthed 'win' to me. "two!" I nodded and smiled back. "THREE!" We began again. On my side was Hanako, my father and Shiori. I heard Hanako say something to me there and then. She said  
"I'm going to kiss Natsu" some how she began to get faster and faster. I had to win, I had to. I began to muscle up some energy and run faster and faster. The sun suddenly blinded me. I closed my eyes yet kept running.  
"IM WINNING!" Shiori yelled.  
"NO!" Doan shouted back. There was a thud on my and I fell to the floor. Opening my eyes I found Doan, very close to me. His eyes were blue, sparkling like the ocean and his- wait. I felt my lips on something. Then we both realised. We were kissing.


	9. Chapter 8

**please don't hate me D:**

**Sorry for another cliff hanger!**

* * *

Previously

The sun suddenly blinded me. I closed my eyes yet kept running.  
"IM WINNING!" Shiori yelled.  
"NO!" Doan shouted back. There was a thud on my and I fell to the floor. Opening my eyes I found Doan, very close to me. His eyes were blue, sparkling like the ocean and his- wait. I felt my lips on something. Then we both realised. We were kissing.

* * *

"W-What" I heard someone say. Quickly I shoved him off of me and sat back, stunned. He did the same yet had a slower reaction.  
"S-Sorry" he managed to say. "I-I really didn't mean to" he stared at me with his shocked expression covering his face. My attention suddenly was drawn to Natsu who was also shocked.  
"G-Game over" Shiori stuttered. Yuu helped me up while Shiori helped Doan up. I didn't take my eyes of Natsu. I felt guilt yet I didn't mean to kiss Doan nor did he mean to kiss me.  
"I-I'm sorry too" I meant to say it to Doan but it was directed at Natsu  
"It's fine it was a accident" he spoke with no emotion.  
"Well let's get cooking shall we!" Hanako drew attention to herself.  
"O-Of course, come one Jude" I then remembered my father. I looked at him. He was scowling, even though it was a accident.  
"Jude?" Asked Doan going over to him "sorry, let's go" he left me.

"Ok guys, now we can do as we please, no more games just whatever you want." Shiori quickly moved on.  
"I'm going to go and sun bathe." Hanako left.  
"Me and Carla shall go swimming" Wendy smiled gleefully.  
"Can we join you?" Asked Shiori speaking for her and Yuu.  
"Of course!" They all left Natsu and I alone.  
"Want to go a walk?" Asked Natsu.  
"Sure"

It was still warm, however Natsu brought his hoddie with him. "I am sorry" I felt guilty about earlier.  
"Honestly it's fine" he smiled at me taking my hand.  
"I just feel bad that's all" I stopped in my tracks.  
"Luce I'm honestly okay with it" he grinned at me. He lightly kissed my cheek and pulled me forward to walk again.  
"When should we go back?" I asked.  
"Dunno, think your dads okay with me?" He asked in a more serious tone.  
"He is weirdly quiet." I laughed slightly.  
"True" Natsu laughed with me.  
"We should head back or his imagination could be lethal." I turn in the other direction.  
"Luce wait" he grabbed my hand again pulling me back into his bare chest. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't feel guilty for that kiss" he rested his chin on top of my head. My hands found his way to his and held them.  
"Alright" I sighed making him let go.  
"One thing though" he came close to me and kissed me. His lips were dryer than usual but he was still Natsu, still the boy I fell and I am in love with

Doan's cooking was amazing. I didn't eat a lot but I ate more than usual. "Amazing!" Shiori sat back full.  
"We should hurry up and pack up" my father stood up.  
"I will help" Natsu perked up. I stared at the two but Natsu was serious.  
"Okay then you two get to it" Shiori dismissed them.  
"Want he-"  
"SH!" Shiori stopped Yuu. She wanted my father to accept Natsu. She wanted me to be happy, I want her to be happy. She was fun and a bubbly character when she wasn't worrying about Hanako, who was already drunk.

The train journey home was nothing special. Wendy left us at the station as Natsu's mum was there for her. We all headed home. However when we got there someone was sitting outside on the wall. "Hello?" Asked Shiori. I didn't recognise him.  
"I'm looking for Jude heartfilia" the man spoke with a Irish accent.  
"I am him" my father stepped forward.  
"May we go inside, I suggest this is something you will want to know with out a audience" the man gestured towards us.  
"O-Of course" my father stuttered. I stared at him confused.  
"Everyone please go inside Shiori and I will follow through soon." Yuu hurried us in and sat us down in the living room.

Hanako kept trying to peak outside but Yuu constantly scolded her. Doan sat next to Natsu and I. Hanako's husband no where to be found still. That's when I heard her. The muffled crying from outside. Yuu left Hanako and ran outside commanding us to stay in the living room. Doan made sure Hanako remained in the room. I was confused and curious. I didn't like this. Who was he? Why was Shiori crying? Why did my father stutter? How come Yuu seemed so worried when he ran out?

Five minutes later Yuu returned. "On behalf of Shiori and Jude, I have been asked for you all to return home. Hanako you and Jiro may stay with Doan and I if you can't find a hotel room, mother and father have been at the hotel all day anyways, and Natsu you may stay if you please" Yuu instructed. What had happened?  
"What?" Asked Hanako  
"Don't ask okay!" Yuu commanded her.  
"Fine I will call Jiro" she huffed dialing on her phone.  
"I'll start on our packing" Doan stared at us  
"We will go to my room" I knew he wanted us to go and do something too. I took Natsu's hand and leaded him out. Yuu was alone, I was confused, Hanako was being bitchy, Doan was being respectful of their privacy, however Shiori and father, what was going on?

"Gray asked for Juvia if we have English homework, do we?" Asked Natsu. He sat on my bed. I was next to him playing with Michelle. _'What happened? Why? Why can't I know? I'm worried'_ my head spun with thoughts.  
"What happened?" I asked myself aloud. I could feel myself shaking.  
"Luce, it will be okay"  
"Will it?" I asked him with his eyes looking directly into mine.  
"Well, you have me okay, so don't panic right now" he hugged me to reassure me.  
"Your right, and tell Juvia no"

If only that night I was more curious. If only I had gotten myself up and went to find out what was going on. If only... Maybe I could of saved...


	10. Chapter 9

**DRAAAAMMMMAAA!**

* * *

Previously

"Gray asked for Juvia if we have English homework, do we?" Asked Natsu. He sat on my bed. I was next to him playing with Michelle. _'What happened? Why? Why can't I know? I'm worried'_ my head spun with thoughts.  
"What happened?" I asked myself aloud. I could feel myself shaking.  
"Luce, it will be okay"  
"Will it?" I asked him with his eyes looking directly into mine.  
"Well, you have me okay, so don't panic right now" he hugged me to reassure me.  
"Your right, and tell Juvia no"

If only that night I was more curious. If only I had gotten myself up and went to find out what was going on. If only... Maybe I could of saved...

* * *

The next morning I woke up early, earlier than I would of. Natsu was still asleep so I left him there. There was a cold nippy breeze which crept into my room making me shiver. His scarf lay next to me. I picked it up taking a smell in from it. It smelt like Natsu. I wrapped it around my neck. It felt warm like a fire. Natsu always was very warm. "L-Luce, s-stop tickling m-m-me" Natsu was sleep talking. It made a hint of pink show up on my cheeks. There was then sounds of someone out side my door. I crept over to it and pressed my ear against the cold wooden thing.  
"Please help Doan.." It was Shiori. "He is fine but...I'm scared and what about Lucy" _what about me?_  
"Look it'll be fine, I will see what she is like in her next therapy session. She has only just begun. If she finds out she may start again." I then heard Shiori begin to cry. I wanted to run out and hug her, ask her why she was upset. "Come on, if Hanako sees you she'll-"  
"I know I know" she sniffed. "Come on Doan" they left the hallway.I stood back when I heard an  
"Ouch!" I had stepped on a foot. I looked behind my left shoulder to see a sleepy Natsu. "What are you doing Luce?" He rubbed his eye trying to waken him self up "and why are you wearing my scarf?"  
"I, eh" I didn't know what to say. I'm hadn't done anything wrong but my mind was buzzing with questions to ask Shiori.  
"Never mind, I need a piss" he was still half asleep. He opened the door and left me alone. It was still cold yet his scarf quickly warmed me up.  
"Let's get ready then"

The breakfast table was very quiet. Doan kept on trying to be cheerful but even I could tell something was off. I then noticed that Hanako's husband wasn't here. Where had he been? He didn't come home last night? It made me curious. "So Lucy want to come with Shiori and I and go shopping?" Hanako asked me, making conversation. I looked at Natsu who smiled at me, telling me to go.  
"S-sure" I agreed.  
"Great! You need some nice things anyways" her irritating comment made Natsu smirk at me. I awkwardly smiled and answered  
"G-great" drawing the 'a' out. She tucked into another slice of toast whilst I tried to scar her with my glare. I only wish I got to spend more time with Natsu.

We stood by the bus stop. Shiori and Hanako waited for me at the corner. Natsu had his bag over his shoulder and his hand in a pocket. "So I will see you tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." I sighed.  
"HURRY UP LUCY!" I heard Hanako yell on me. I blushed and quickly gave Natsu a peck on the cheek.  
"S-See you" I ran away in embarrassment.

When I reached Hanako and Shiori I faced back to see my blushing idiot turn away, also embarrassed. It made me laugh, as did Shiori and Hanako.  
"Where we going then?" Asked Shiori, I bet she was dreading this as much as I was.  
"SHOPPING DUH!"

We were in one of those boutique shops which were about to be closed. "For lunch we could go to Doan's restaurant" Shiori suggested whilst looking at a skirt.  
"Why not something different like a cute cafe?" Hanako was holding a dress up.  
"Anywhere is fine" I added looking through the sale pile.  
"Lucy you have quite a curvy figure right" Hanako turned to me.  
"I-I guess so" I didn't know what was coming next.  
"Take this" she threw a dress at me, I barely caught it. "Oh and this" she threw something else at me. "Now this is cute" and again. "Feet..." She threw high heels at me. "Ah" I managed to catch it all, balancing a pile of clothes. "Come on changing rooms!"  
"Whaaat?" I was dragged off by her and shoved in one of the stalls.  
"Go on and try it all on!"  
"But"  
"Go on Lucy" I heard Shiori join in. I gave in.

"So pretty!" I wore a red dress. It had one strap which went around my neck. It was long as well. I had a matching purse and jewellery. The heels were beautiful black ones. They were high yet comfortable.  
"Lu-chan?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Levy, Erza, Juvia and Milliana.  
"Hey guys?" I turned to them.  
"Wow you look so pretty Lu!" Levy ran up to me.  
"Thanks Levy" I smiled back at her. Erza, Juvia and Milliana joined us.  
"Who are these people Lucy?" Shiori asked me.  
"Ah sorry, this is Erza, levy, Juvia and Milliana. Guys this is Shiori and her sister Hanako"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Erza was very polite.  
"It's nice to meet Lucy's friends" Shiori smiled at them all making me feel all warm inside.  
"So why are you guys in town?" I asked. They all looked to levy.  
"What I only said I wanted some new clothes, and help with it"  
"Reeeally?" Milliana teased. She seemed to have gotten quite close with us, I liked her.  
"Yes!" Levy blushed.  
"Nothing to do with Gajeel?" Juvia added in.  
"Nothing!" I laughed at the small blue haired girl turn red.  
"Gajeel asked levy for help with studying again" Erza told me.  
"Yes he did buts that's got nothing to do with this!" We all laughed at her.  
"I wish we could stay but my loving husband will be waiting for us at home." Hanako was bored.

I then noticed someone. It was him, Jiro. "Hanako isn't that him?" I asked pointing by the door. He was looking in the sale pile.  
"Ah it is! Hurry and get changed Lucy!" She shoved me back inside the stall. What was going on?.When I got out the girls had left and told Shiori to tell me goodbye. We went over to the doors where we had seen Jiro. He was now outside. We were about to creep up on him when a long blonde haired woman went over to him. She was very pretty. She was smiling at him. They both hugged. I looked at Hanako, who looked confused.  
"Hi Jiro-sama" the girl had a warm voice.  
"Hello beautiful" he greeted her.  
"I had fun last night." She kissed his neck.  
"As did I" he smirked.  
"J-Jiro?" Hanako had walked into sight.  
"H-Hanako!?" He separated from the girl.

"Who's this Jiro-sama?" The girl was confused.  
"I'm his wife..." Hanako stared at him.  
"JIRO!" Shiori was furious, I followed her.  
"Wife?" The girl questioned Jiro.

"S-Shiori" Jiro smiled at her. "I finally got through to you" I was even confused now.  
"What?" Slipped my mouth.  
"I'm sorry Liana you were just a toy stop being so clingy" the blonde girl suddenly broke down, falling to the floor. I managed to catch her in time.  
"W-Why?" She cried into my chest. I stared at the scene. Shiori was ready to kill, Hanako looked like a lost child.  
"Hanako, once upon a time I did love you, I really did, so much I cheated on your sister with you. However since I saw Shiroi and Jude. I wished I was Jude. Shiori you have grown so much. I wanted to draw you attention, you ignored me on the first night. I did what I could and now look at us, we are meant to be."  
"Shut up..." Shiroi muttered.  
"What?" Jiro didn't hear her.  
"SHUT UP!" Shiroi punched him straight in the face nocking him back wards. He hand looked hurt as well.  
"Jiro-sama!" liana cried.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Shiori screamed.  
"J-Jiro doesn't love me.." Hanako was still in shock.  
"Hanako" Shiori went to her sister.  
"I can't..." Hanako began to cry."why!" She hugged Shiori. "Why am I such a idiot?!" She screamed. By this time a crowd had formed.  
"Come on hanako, let's go home" Shiori looked at me "bring her with us" she meant Liana. I nodded and helped the new girl up. Why? What was happening to my life? Instead of me falling a part everything around me was. I needed answers and now.


	11. Chapter 10

**sorry for the wait... enjoy!**

* * *

I sat it the living room next to Liana. She was still shaken. "Here" I passed her cup of tea to her  
"T-thanks" she took it still shaking. I could hear Shiori and Hanako in the next room. Since we got back Hanako's anger was unbelievable.  
"GAH!" She screamed as something broke  
"Look I know you're-" something smashed "please just-" and another "CALM DOWN!" Shiori screamed. There was silence.  
"I will be back in a moment" I told her rushing out of the door towards the kitchen.

Inside Hanako was surrounded by the kitchen chairs smashed, three, she held the fourth in her hand, make-up smudged, tears still running down her face, heels broken, she looked like a mess. "Jude is up stairs sleeping"  
"He is?" I asked confused. I thought he was working today. Suddenly Shiori hesitated, suspicious.  
"Eh, he felt ill, don't know why." She passed it off like it was nothing "I'm sorry...it's just I-"  
"hello?" I heard Yuu enter the house. I ran back out of the kitchen and towards him  
"Hey Yuu" I greeted him "they're in there" I gestured towards the kitchen.  
"Alright thanks Lu" he smiled at me whilst passing. His smile reached his eyes but I could also tell he was worried. _"Liana!"_ I thought.

I went back into the living room to find her in the same position I left her. "eh...Li-Liana?" I asked. She turned to me, surprised.  
"Y-yes?" She asked  
"Do you want to call any one" she nodded. I got my phone out of my pocket and handed her it.  
"Th-Thanks" she took it and began dialling.  
"hello?" The person on the other line said.  
"Brother, it's me" she smiled at the sound of his voice.  
"Eh? Who?" He sounded familiar but I didn't think much on it.  
"You idiot it's me, Liana, your sister."  
"What?!" He screamed "seriously! How are you?! Where are you now? Last time I knew you were in...India!" I looked at the girl, she was slightly tanned  
"I-I'm home"  
"Huh?"  
"I got home yesterday" she began to tear up. "Help me please"  
"sister?" He asked  
"please I'm at someone's house"  
"Where?" She handed me the phone. I told the guy on the phone. "Alright, who are you?"  
"I'm-"  
"not important I live near you so I will be there very soon" he hung up. I stared at my phone.  
"He'll be here soon" I told her as she brought her knees up to her chin.  
"T-thanks again."

Fifteen minutes later the door bell rang. I went straight to it. I saw their shadow at the foot of the door. I opened it to reveal "sting?"  
"Eh Natsu's girl? This is your house?" I nodded and he sighed "is my sister here" I nodded again. He walked past me and into the living room. "Liana, what happened" I heard. I followed him until he closed the door. Rude. I knew who could help: Natsu. I dialled his number.  
"Luce?"  
"Can you come here, it's urgent"  
"what?" He sounded like he just woke up.  
"It's Sting he is in my house"  
"uh, okay? What's that got to do with me?" I sighed and calmly replied  
"being his 'idol' can you please help me with him and his sister?"  
"Sure why not"  
"bye" I hung up on him. Time to wait again.

"Luce-"  
"He is in there" I pointed at the door as Natsu entered the house. He nodded and walked past me.Three knocks on the door. It opened slightly  
"I will let you in soon Luce" Luce?  
"Sting it's me" the door swung open as soon as he heard Natsu's voice.  
"Why are you here?"  
"It's my girl friends house?" I blushed when he added girl friend, it still feels weird.  
"Oh yeah, come in" he let us in.

Liana was sitting properly now. "Natsu, Luce this is my sister" again it's weird him calling me Luce.  
"Nice to meet you-"  
"OH MY GOSH!" Liana shouted causing Shiori, Yuu and Hanako to run through.  
"What happened and who is this? Oh hi Natsu" Shiori said all at once.  
"I'm her brother and Lucy and Natsu's classmate Sting" he introduced himself. Liana stared at Natsu.  
"You"  
"me?"  
"Sleep with me" there was silence  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Sleep with me" she said again.  
"No?" He wasn't sure if she was serious or not  
"please your hot! My type is hot boys"  
"no I have a girl friend" Natsu said again.  
"Who? I bet I'm prettier" where did this confidence come from? he gestured towards me. Liana looked me up and down "I may not be as curvy but I'm skinny at least" that hurt like hell. "I bet she doesn't do it for you either"  
"She does" I blushed like a idiot  
"Oi! If anyone is sleeping with Natsu it will be me, I just lost my husband" Hanako spoke up  
"since when was I an option?" Natsu was confused. I knew Natsu was good looking but...that means Lisanna, Kani, Hanako and Liana like him. He only has Loke to deal with and he isn't even serious, I think at least.  
"Me!"  
"No me!"  
"Natsu chose!" They both yelled  
"I told you both, I love Lucy" he took my hand. Right then I was just a lifeless being. "Sting" Natsu turned to him "Take your sister home" sting obeyed and hurried her out  
"But I-"  
"Mum misses you now hurry up" they left.  
"Hanako, please leave"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Please?" He looked towards Shiori. I couldn't see but I felt her eyes on me.  
"Yuu take Hanako and contact Doan" Yuu nodded and took his sister, not easily. Shiori nodded and left us alone.

Natsu stood in my sight. We were alone. "Luce..." Why? Why did eveyone want something I had? I'm not saying I owned him, I'm just saying- it didn't even matter. If I was happy everyone was sad. If I went back, if I went back to the time before. That time before everyone knew. I felt terrible but everyone else was...happy. Perhaps it's for the best...


	12. Chapter 11

**I could give you the lengthy big deep reason to why I haven't been updating this fanfiction as fast as I used to but that's personal stuff and I find personal things harder to write about so lets just say that I was stuck with school (Which as actually true as I had prelims (Like exams but not exams, Scotland's weird)) anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"And then Gray started stripping again!" Cana exclaimed laughing "You should of seen Juvia's face!" There was a party on the weekend which I had to turn down due to the whole family extravaganza.  
"Gr-Gray-s-sama" she blushed remembering that night.  
"It was Erza's drunk type which surprised us all" Mira spoke up  
"I don't want to remember it" Erza was in a gloom.  
"Honestly Lucy I can't wait until you get to come to our next party!" Cana grabbed my arm. Cana was all about booze and parties. I laughed at the stories, Cana and Mira were the only ones who were able to remember it.  
"Then those guys from Wild Fore Private School invaded" Mira nudged Cana.  
"I went blank from there" Cana surrendered "Honestly one day I will win against him!" Him? I didn't bother asking. "Luce you should defiantly come next time!"  
"Totally" Mavis ran up to us. "It was great fun"  
"You went mavis?" I asked  
"She was the one who got us the drink" Cana patted her new "best bud" of the back. Mavis looked really young, I was surprised.  
"I'm a good talker" Mavis admitted.  
"Eh really I-"  
"TITANIA!" We spun around to find a pretty girl from Mermaid Heel behind us.  
"Kagura I told you to wait!" Milliana caught up to her "Ah hey guys!" She waved at us. Erza, still gloomy, turned to the girl.  
"At Mermaid Heel High School I was the student council president" She began "I challenge you for your title" everyone fell silent. No one dared to challenge Erza. Not only was she scary but Erza knew how to fight. She was trained when she was younger.  
"eh, a challenge?" It was as if Erza's gloom had flown off and was replaced by a scary aura."I accept, name your terms" we were all surprised.  
"If I win you must step down" that was obvious "if you win, I shall serve under you until you graduate" it sounded so simple. everyone turned back to Erza for her reply.  
"Very well" she walked over to Kagura and placed her hand out "deal" Kagura stared at it for a moment before accepting it. "What shall we compete in?" Erza questioned  
"A simple vote" I was confused at first so then she continued "In a few days a vote for the new student council shall be held" a few days wasn't very long. "The winner shall come on top, it won't be a official vote so it is up to you if you want to take part or not" Kagura turned to go when she said "Be prepared Titania" before she departed. I could feel the tension in the air. That whistle from the wind. How a cold breeze came from Erza's direction.  
"Well I must get to work" she said in monotone walking away. None of us followed. We simply observed. How was it going to play out? I was obviously going to vote for Erza, but what about the others? How are they going to vote? It was lunch. I had a sandwich. It was just Levy, Juvia and I today. The others had things to do. "And then Gray-sama...Gray-sama...he...and so..." Juvia didn't stop talking about Gray. "Gray-sama's drunk type was the clingy kind. He wouldn't let Juvia out of his site with Juvia loved!" She squealed  
"what's your type Levy?"I could feel levy tense up "ooo what happened?" I teased  
"Levy-chan is a party type" Juvia explained "I kept seeing her go up to Gajeel-San and asking to dance with her" Levy's hands began to cover her face "Gajeel-San doesn't have a type so kept on acting like he usually does"  
"It was my worst hangover ever!" Levy exclaimed, her head banging on the desk.  
"Shrimp is quite a party animal" he had joined us?! When?  
"G-Gajeel" she jumped up. He was scoffing down a sub.  
"Quite funny actually, Gihi" Gajeel cackled. Even though he is Natsu's brother I hadn't spoke to him much. To be honest he scares me. "Say shrimp your admirers came to talk to me"  
"They have names! And their not admirers...they are Jet and Droy!"  
"Whatever, they told me to back off and not hurt you" He spoke seriously  
"Think they are jealous" I poked Levy in the arm making her blush.  
"Th-there is nothing between Gajeel and I" she went reder.  
"Sure there is"  
"Whaaaa-" I nearly shouted. Why hasn't she told me?!  
"We're friends aren't we?" He asked her  
"S-Sure, b-but I meant like what's between Natsu and Lucy or Juvia and Gray" I could sworn I saw a tint of pink on Gajeel's cheeks.  
"O-oh" he stuttered "I-I should go" he quickly left not saying another thing.  
"Does Levy-chan like Gajeel-San?"  
"J-juvia! Not you too!" Levy's head dropped again. I laughed at my short blue haired friend. It was great to be back. "Luce, come here" I was on my way to my next class when Sting called me over.  
"Y-yes?" I questioned going over to him  
"Thanks about my sister and I'm sorry for the way she acted" his brother Rouge was with him who was nodding.  
"It's fine Sting" I smiled at him.  
"So your Natsu's girl?" I blushed and nodded "Rouge this is Lucy, Lucy this is my brother Rouge" Rouge nodded at me, I nodded back. "Say Luce I-"  
"Since when do you call me Luce?" I asked  
"Well, Natsu does so..."  
"It's fine, I was just surprised." I waved it off. "Anyways I should get going" I looked towards the school. Suddenly he grabbed my hand  
"Meet me after school, with Natsu" he added  
"S-sure" he let me go and I continued to walk. What was going on?

"I don't know he told us to meet him"  
"Eh? So we will have to walk home?"  
"Probably" Natsu sighed as we saw Sting and Rouge come into view.  
"Oi Natsu, Luce you're here" we stared at him  
"Why are we here?" He asked  
"I challenge you Natsu!" Another Challenge?  
"Huh?" He questioned  
"I remember you used to be an amazing basket ball player but there is no longer a basket ball club at Fairy high." I never knew this. I looked at Natsu who was studying Sting. "I looked up to you like a hero, you were amazing on the court"  
"What does this have to do with Luce?"  
"I just want to know if your ready for a girlfriend. If you can beat me I know your fine and stable if not you must break up"  
"What sort of idiotic challenge is this-"  
"I agree" I snapped out of it  
"Huuuuuh?"  
"It will be two on two so pick a team mate"  
"Easy Gray"  
"Three days, same day as the vote"  
"But Natsu what about-"  
"Of course"  
"See you!" They ran off with out anything else said.

"NATSU LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed "did you miss the part of us breaking up?!" He suddenly looked shocked  
"SERIOUSLY?!" Sometimes he can be really...simple. "Don't worry Luce, my skills are intact" he started posing. "Anyways won't you be my cheerleader" I blushed at the thought. "ka ka ka" he made a weird laughing noise. "It'll be fun!" He suddenly took my hand and started dragging me off "come on if we hurry we will catch the bus!" I gave up on reasoning and started running with him. Two challenges in one day? What was happening to this new school?


	13. Chapter 12

**Time to get back on track with my updating schedule**

* * *

It was the day. For the past few days I hadn't seen Natsu or Erza much. I spent most of my time with Lisanna, new. She is actually very funny once you get to know her. Natsu had been training with Gray as he wants to prove to String he is the same and Erza had been campaigning. I sat next to Natsu on the bus. He had his PE kit with him. "So when is it going to happen?" I asked.  
"Lunch" I nodded taking note in my head. I knew the votes will be announced by break so we would find out if Erza still stands tall or not. What is weird though is that I haven't spent much time with Levy either recently. There is a rumour about her and Gajeel but I haven't been told anything. Weird.  
When we got off the bus stares pulverized our bodies. My grip tightened on my bag. I knew they weren't staring at me but they were staring at Natsu. Gray joined his side blocking my view of the others. "Oi Natsu coming to practice?" He asked putting his arm around his shoulder  
"Sure" as he walked off Gray looked back at me and mouthed "see you later" I watched them leave until she joined my side.  
"Hey Lucy" Lisanna chimed in.  
"Morning" I turned to her.  
"Ready for today"  
"What do you mean?" she sighed heavily as we began to walk.  
"Duh, didn't Sting bet on you?"  
"Huh-" I had forgotten about that. I was involved. "-shit" I swore under my breath.  
"It will be fine, come on let's get to class"

It was break. There was a large crowd of people. Erza and Kagura stood in an open space at the front of the crowd. Erza looked cool, serious yet ready to pounce at any given moment. Behind her was the team of student council members. None of them wanted to get rid of her, they admired her. Kagura had two others behind her, friends from Mermaid Heel. Milliana stood between the groups, she seemed torn between the two. Her bright bubbly personality had died down until- "Alright everyone are we ready to find out who has won our vote?!" The crowd cheered at her. "Alright! Here is the total" she held up an envelope. She slowly tore it open to tease the viewers. "Kagura, Erza" she looked at the two new rivals. "The one who shall be student council president will be..." Silence fell upon the school. Lisanna and i itched our way towards Erza. We were close to her when Milliana yelled "ERZA!" The student council members cheered and a smirk spread across Erza's face. Kagura looked pissed.  
"I don't get it?" She yelled at the students. "I thought you all hated Erza?!" They looked at Kagura, stared, wondering why they did.  
"Well...she is really strong" someone spoke up  
"So you just voted for her because you were afraid.?"  
"No" someone else spoke up "she may be rough but she has changed the view of us in the public eye in a very short time"  
"Is that all?"  
"She also..."  
"And she's..." People began to speak kindly of her.  
"Sorry Kagura but I won fair and square" the bell rang.

No one moved. They were to excited to see a fight between the two. "Oi..." Erza's dark presence took over. "DIDNT YOU HEAR THE BELL GET TO CLASS!" Her voiced deafened everyone with only the order of going to class in their site. As they left to go to class Kagura came towards us. She looked upset more than angry now.  
"Kagura?" Erza approached her carefully as if she was a land mine waiting on her.  
"I'm sorry" her apology also made Erza fall over her own feet.  
"Excuse me?" Lisanna spoke up yet clinging to my arm.  
"I remembered who you were when I first saw you." Kagura's eyes glistened as she met Erza's

**Flash back (Kargura P.O.V)  
**"Waa isn't it pretty?" Beth ran a head of us.  
"I can't wait for you to meet Erza!" Millianna grabbed my arm. She was always clingy ever since she joined our school, like a cat.  
"Honestly you two, don't you think this will cause problems for everyone?"  
"What do you mean?" Beth turned back listening to Risley.  
"It's a known fact our schools have never gotten along before, so why now?" Arana questioned.  
"Well we shall just have to take the high road" I walked a head catching a few eyes on my way.  
"Is that?"  
"Woah it is!"  
"It is the president of Mermaid Heel High school" my reputation had spread.  
"Shit there's Erza, hide" I noticed it stopped. Erza. That name. It rung a bell.  
"Miss Scarlet" someone greeted her. I followed their voice. That's when it hit me. Her hair. That shade. It was her. Simon's friend. Erza Scarlet. I just stared.  
"She has arrived" the girl told her. Who? It was me. She had been told about me. Her eyes locked to mine. Only a few meters between us. Our pasts were intertwined with one an other. Yet she never fully knew me. I only ever met her properly at his funeral. When she held my hand as I cried. I was surprised. She had changed a lot. I got told by Simon that she used to cry like a baby.  
"President Kagura?" She greeted me. I nodded not letting emotion fill my face "nice to meet you I'm Erza, president of the student council here a Fairy Tail High school" she was the president?

**Reality  
**"I was about to give up my title but that's when I found out about you and him"  
"Him?"  
"Jellal"

**Flash back  
**"N-nice to meet you" she didn't remember me, then again I was younger than her as well. "Well I-"  
"Oi look prez it's your boy friend~" someone chimed in. She had a. Boyfriend? I bet he was a strong smart and loyal person. I was way off. It was him the boy who had killed Simon. Why? Why were they together?!  
"Enough!" Erza snapped. "I will be a minute Jellal" his tainted name  
"I hope we can get along?" She put her hand out. I hit it away giving her a glare  
"Watch out" I whispered to her as I marched away. No way could I let this pass there was not a chance.

**Reality**  
"J-Jellal killed someone?" I stuttered, scared.  
"It was an accident"  
"How would you know-"  
"I was there Kagura and since when did you know me?"  
"I am Simon's younger sister" Erza looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
"B-but I-i was told you died of a illness after he died?"  
"N-No it was the easiest way to escape the press" I was about to go to her side when Lisanna's grip tightened.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
"They scare me" she was too cute.  
"We will discuss this later" Erza stormed away like a hurricane.  
"We should get to class" Lisanna began to pull me. I managed to catch a glimpse of Kagura. She was alone. Like a little girl again. A little girl who had lost her brother. As I lost my only friend.


	14. Chapter 13

"Lucy are you coming? It's started" Lisanna came towards me whilst I was eating a chicken roll.  
"Already?" I thought it was starting at half past.  
"It's the first to 10, come on!" She yanked my arm bringing my stuff with me.  
"Honestly Lisanna, give me a minute" I said fixing myself. It had already begun. Natsu and Gray had 8 points and Sting and Rouge had 7. I don't know how they were counting it. "Go Gray-sama" Juvia cheered. I saw Natsu like I had never seen him before. He was so serious. Like this game was life or death. Sting and Rouge were breathless but they did keep up. It was impressive and I'm not a big fan of sport.  
"E-excuse me have you seen St-Sring-sama" I heard from behind me. I turned to find a girl with short white hair clinging to a book.  
"Who are you" I asked fully turning around.  
"I'm-"  
"LUCY DUCK!" I heard Natsu scream. I did so. When I looked up I found the girl with white hair lying on the floor. A basket ball must of been heading in our direction.  
"YUKINO" Sting and Rouge both called out to her. That was her name. I felt terrible, as if it was my fault.  
"Is she okay?" I panicked crawling to her side.  
"She'll be fine, right Rouge" Sting was as panicked as I was.  
"Take her to the nurses office." He told his brother. Sting slipped his arms under her fragile figure and lifted her up bridal style.  
"Is there something I can do to help?" I asked.  
"Sure" Sting turned back "Finish the game for me" I stared at him waiting for him to burst out laughing but he finished by saying "I'm serious" I turned back to Natsu who was stood there with his mouth wide open.  
"Well you heard him, go and get changed" I nodded sulking off to the changing rooms.

Out I came in my PE kit. I was terrible at sport. At most I could play hockey but basket ball? Not ever. I stood next to Rouge. "Luce you don't have to we can forfit-"  
"Natsu" Gray snapped. "She is a girl, we'll win easily" I gave him a glare.  
"I'm fine Natsu and Gray" I put force in his name. "Watch it" I warned him. Rouge snickered to himself.  
"I will pair against Natsu, Gray's all yours"  
"Good" I felt fire like I was all fired up.  
"GO ROUGE!" He had the ball to start off at tip point. I was open. "Lucy" he threw it. I actually managed to catch it and ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I was approaching the basket and noticed Rouge a head of me. I threw it back at him when he caught it and shot a basket. The crowd cheered. I had completely forgotten the deal. It was fun.  
"Tch sorry Lucy" Gray apologized.  
"You should be". Oh how I was wrong to be over confident.

Natsu shot another point. 8-9. They really were good. The last point for them to win. I stood across from Gray. It was like sibling rivalry. The whistle blew and bam- Natsu took the ball. It was over in a matter of seconds. I ran to block Gray but I was too late. He had passed and Gray automatically shot. Whistle. Game over. They won. Even though this was a stupid bet Natsu still won. "Good game" he shook Rouge's hand and I shook Gray's. When he came to shake mine he pulled me in for a hug. Whistles came from the crowd making me go all red.  
"Natsu!" I tried to squirm free.  
"I'm tired" he fell onto me. He was heavy.  
"Natsuuu!" I moaned lifting him up - not off the ground just balancing him.  
"Oi Natsu" Lisanna stormed over.  
"Lucy is mine today get off her" it was a Thursday. He got off me and stared at his childhood friend  
"who said she is yours"  
"I'm her friend!"  
"I'm her boyfriend"  
"So? It's not permanent"  
"Yeah it is, more than friendship" he teased her  
"Chicks before dicks"  
"Ah stop it you two. Natsu go for a shower your all sweaty and Lisanna come with me and get my stuff." She nodded and stuck her tongue out at Natsu as if to say "I won"

The meeting with Lisanna went well. She seems to have improved miraculously. I was quiet again. It is weird with others there. It's basically just a group of us and a few others from different parts of the town, different ages. There was a new girl called Tania. She was 22 and worked as a waitress. Her depression was due to a unfulfilled job and life she was leading. It has nice people there but she wished for more in her life but because of her mental illness it was harder for her. It was quite a sad story but for personal reasons she did not give us the name of her mental illness. "Say Lucy" Lisanna said as she walked with me. "Do you think we should visit Tania? At her work sometime?" I nodded reassuring her  
"Of course" at the time Lisanna hugged me and left. I was getting closer to her and I enjoyed it.  
"Luce" I saw him  
"Natsu" I turned to him. He had been waiting on me.  
"Uhm it's Kani"  
"Huh..." Her name was like venom in my mouth.  
"When I was waiting for you she was with the head master. They were talking-"  
"About what?" I knew the answer. Why did I ask?  
"Luce" he paused "she is moving here."


	15. Chapter 14

**Ah it's the character we all hate. Lets continue.**

**By the way I know her dolls name isn't Michelle. I can't be bothered changing it now though, I'm sorry I'm lazy.**

* * *

Moving here? "W-what" I couldn't believe it- no. I didn't want to believe it. The thought of her coming back into my life could send me back down into that spiral of depression I have been trying so hard to get out of.  
"Luce" Natsu took me into his chest. He could read my mind. These useless, motionless voices. He knew them all. "Let it out" were the three simple words which let the flood gates burst. Those waterfall streams produced from my owlish eyes. I wanted to scream for help, a safety net. I was a selfish brat running away from her fears. I wasn't ready to face them yet. Not yet. Not her. "Here" he spoke again making me stop. His scarf was taken off of his neck. I stared at him with my mascara smudged face as he wrapped it around me. "I will let you borrow it" he told me kissing my forehead. His lips were alien like, filled with a different emotion. Fear? I wasn't sure. "Come" he took my hand. "I will walk you home" I let myself smile slightly as I accepted his offer. I just wanted to peace. I wanted to sleep.

Lying on my bed I was awake. My phone lay next to me, buzzing from a group conversation between erza, levy, Mira, Jenny, Juvia, and I. I hadn't checked it in an hour. Jenny and Mira seemed to be getting along well which I was happy about. The only problem was Kani. Clinging to Michelle I rolled on my side to face the wall. It was slightly more decorated with pictures, posters and cute things I have picked up. However it is mostly memories I have made. It was an idea by Doran. He said if I collect the many positive thing here when I'm down in the dumps I can remind myself of all these times when the world wasn't against me. I smirked looking at the bracelet which Juvia had given me for helping her. It had a weird ghost like thing on it. There was also a photo from when we went out to that cafe, where I met Milliana for the first time. Oh and many selfies of Natsu and I. I looked over to his scarf which had been folded up and lay on the back of my chair next to my dresser. Letting go of Michelle I got up and went over to it. It was made of such soft material, even though different parts of it felt different because of all of the times it had gotten damaged. I smelt it. It smelled of him, a burning fire in the winter, that smell. It was crisp and warmed my heart. I knew I couldn't keep it but I wanted to never let go of it. Like I never wanted to let go of him. I wrapped it around me again. I left it there as I heard the door open. They were home.

I was about to greet them when I heard her. "H-he said th-that he-he had already moved on!" She wept. It was Hanako.  
"Come on in, Jude can you make us some tea and tell Lucy we are home" my father obeyed and went into the kitchen. "Hanako sit up we will get you through this" I heard her say as the door was closed.  
"Lucy!" My father called  
"Yes?" I emerged from the shadows.  
"Just to let you know we are home"  
"Alright tha-" at the moment I stopped. I thought I saw something in my father. He looked weak, Ill. He was paler. "F-father are you okay?" He seemed hesitant  
"Y-yes why?"  
"It's just you look ill" I was being civilized to him for once.  
"I'm perfectly fine! Don't you have homework or something?!" He snapped. I held onto part of Natsu's scarf as I apologised.  
"No I'm sorry." I was stunned.  
"I am just tired" he explained heading back into the kitchen. What was happening to him?

At dinner Hanako had turned back into herself. Boasting about everything. "Anyways Sakura and I-" I never took his scarf off. I loved its smell.  
"Say Lucy who's scarf is that?" Shiori asked diverting the attention to me.  
"Na-Natsu's" a saw her 'aw' as Hanako commented  
"He does always wear that. How is Natsu?" She asked all of a sudden very interested in someone else's life.  
"Fine" I bluntly said nearly adding "still taken" on to the end.  
"Oh really! That's great! Anyways then Joso-" she moved on fast. Annoying twat.

The next morning I was early. I had Natsu's scarf with me. I had washed it last night. I smelt it again. His sent was still there. Irreplaceable. "Luce!" I heard him call. I turned to see the Dragneel's running towards me.  
"Morning, here" I handed him it "I washed it by the way." I added  
"you didn't have to" he smelt it. "Vanilla and strawberries~"  
"Not that again!" Gajeel complained  
"I'm sorry?" I was confused.  
"Natsu thinks you smell of vanilla and strawberries which just so happens to be his favourite smell" I saw the pinkette's face turn red. I giggled at him.  
"It's true!" Wendy added. He could be so cute.  
"Oh well so I like how my girl friend smells. What is wrong with that? Gajeel you like shrimps right?"  
"Course I do they are my favourite-" he stopped in his sentence realising what he said. "I-I mean-"  
"He liiiiiikes levy!" We teased.  
"Shut up that's different!" He snarled at his shoving his ear phones in his ears and turning away. I could see the red on top of his ears though. They were both cute. It was about time I got Mira to get them together.


	16. Chapter 15

I have been told this chapter was missing, I'm really sorry!

* * *

As the bus pulled up into the school's drive I could already see her peroxide blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. She was surrounded by a crowd of people, all awing over her. Levy noticed me staring so gripped my hand to comfort me. I smiled at her to reassure her but it wasn't real. I was terrified. The crowd seemed to dissolve as we got off of the bus. I walked side by side with Levy looking out for Erza. Kani saw me, I know she did. Although, oddly enough, she said nothing. Her eyes simply traveled with me before getting back into conversation with one of her newly made friends. "Lucy!" Erza called on me. She stood beside Gray who was kicking a stone around. Levy let her grip go as we ran over to them.

"Hey guys" I greeted them both.

"Did you know?" Erza gestured towards Kani who burst into laughter at that exact moment.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll be fine"

"Good!" Gray smiled at me "can you help me with something Lucy?"

"Sure what is it"

"Well-"

"Ice princess you better not be flirting with my girlfriend" Natsu called over to us.

"Don't be such an idiot flame brain!" He snapped back. Again with these names?

"You want to fight?" Natsu challenged him.

"Bring it on!" Just before they attacked Erza coughed extremely loudly to remind them she was there. Both of them froze like statues. "Just come help Lucy?" I sighed and agreed to go with him. Natsu insisted on knowing but I managed to quiet him down. ⠀⠀⠀

"So what's this about?" I asked as soon as we were out of their site.

"Natsu's birthday!" Gray said it as if it was the most obvious thing there ever was to be.

"Ahh! I thought you two were rivals"

"Yeah but he is my best friend as well." I cooed but he moved on "Anyways, we are going to throw him a surprise party. Since you're his girlfriend I decided to let you help plan it"

"You decided?" I laugh slightly as it sounded like he hadn't thought of much.

"Yes I decided!" He smirked "any ideas?"

"Hmm..." I thought on the spot "why not have an out door party?" My eye caught the cherry blossom festival. I walked over to it and ripped it off. "We could all go celebrate it together, it's the day of his birthday as well"

"I knew I should of came to you sooner" he ruffled my hair as he took the flyer off of me. Eyes skimming over it, a smile grew on his lips. His face lit up even more. "This is perfect!" He celebrated slightly and then turned back into the normal 'too cool' gray. "A-anyways, can I leave it to you to text the invitation and get Natsu there?" What was he going to do? I didn't bother arguing though. "Thanks Lucy, see ya" and with that he was gone.

It was lunch and the girls were gathered around the table as usual. However the seniors were missing. Since it was spring they would be graduating. It felt weird that in a couple of months they wouldn't be here anymore. "Mira said that she wants to own a bar" Lisanna suddenly spoke up. 'Open a bar?' I thought

"I thought she would become a primary school teacher or something" I joined in

"So did I but..." She went silent. Lisanna was actually in the year below us with people like Sting and Yukino. It's also weird to think we will be leaving her behind in a year.

"Cana still hasn't made up her mind" Erza was holding her head in her hands. Since she was still the student council president she had to help with their future careers. "I'm honestly worried for her, all she wants to do is party"

"Maybe she could work at Mira's bar" I joked

"She would drink it dry" Lisanna joined in laughing.

"What do you want to be Erza?"

"Easy the president" we all froze.

"Are you serious? Of America?" I thought of the great country. It was massive compared to here.

"Is that even aloud?!" Juvia pepped up.

"No! I meant the president of my mother and fathers business" she hit her head with her hand like we were all idiots.

"Well I want to become a nursery teacher" Levy slipped in.

"Won't you be mistaken as a student?" Jenny laughed making Levy slightly annoyed.

"No I won't! What do you want to be?"

"Obviously a model" we all sighed at her answer.

"Juvia wants to be Gray-sama's wife" Juvia was love struck so no one bothered to disagree with her saying what about the time before that.

"I want to be a carer" Lisanna smiled at me "or a therapist" my eyes darted away from hers. Quickly changing it I spoke up

"I don't know what I want to be"

"Really Lucy? I thought you would have this set out plan"

"Well I used to be the heir to my fathers company but...that hasn't worked out" I smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"Well why not-" Erza was cut off by the bell. "Oh well, I will see you guys later, I have maths" Erza ran off not wanting to be late. ⠀⠀

"Coming Lucy, we have English. Apparently we are going to begin a new assignment." I nodded following behind Lisanna and Juvia. What could it be? ⠀⠀

"Alright you lot take one of these and begin reading" Mr Conbolt handed out sheets. We had changed seats, again, and I now sat next to Lisanna and the wall. We were right at the front. Natsu say away up at the back next to sting. When I received the sheet I quickly skimmed it. "They want us to write a story?" I questioned. I had never tried writing before

"Ugh I suck at this!" Lisanna cried. I tried to reassure her but literature wasn't her forte. I began to study the sheet for the guidelines and such. We were to write a story based on a child. That's all we were wondered what to write mine on. Who knows

It was the end of the day and I had managed to avoid Kani. It was a miracle. It used to feel like she would purposely hunt me down to- "there you are Fattie" her voice scraped my ear drums. I turned to find her leaving a trail of drooling teenage angst behind her. "I have looked every where for you!" Clearly not every where

"Kani, why are you here?"

"Come on Fattie can't I just spend time with ya?"

"Seriously Kani" I shoved her off of me. "You would never come to a public school, you said so yourself." Kani shook it off and tutted at me. Her arm found its place on her hip.

"It's being closed down" she looked me up and down and finished with "not that you would care" with that she spun around and walked back into the forest of boys. I just stood there. It was being closed down. That place I hated so much? Why? Surely with all its money...

"Lucy come on!" Natsu called me from the bus.

"Coming" I looked up as I made my way over to him. That place my mother dreamed of.

How? ⠀⠀


	17. Chapter 16

**So I got a message from someone asking if they could do a review on my seires. For anyone who wants to do this in the future: I give you permisson to write anything about this fan fiction as long as you don't copy it (say idk you re-wrote it, although that hasn't happened) so write away. I enjoy reading your comments. Sorry if I reply late, I'm pretty usless.**

**Also: I apologise, immensely, for being so late with an update. It must be annoying.**

* * *

I tossed and turned all through the night. Why did it bother me so much? I didn't understand. Shiori wasn't in, she was working, and my father- well I didn't know where he was. I lost track. Well, more like I had given up on him.

It wasn't until 12am that I heard Shiori enter the house. It had been a stormy night. I ran down to see her when I found out she wasn't alone. "Yuu?" I questioned. The were both startled.  
"Luce!" Shiori jumped "aren't you in bed? It's a school night"  
"Couldn't sleep, what's going on?" They both looked at each other and then back at me.  
"We were with your father" father? Why wasn't he with them then.  
"What happened?" I investigated further.  
"Later Lucy, I'm tired right now." Shiori shut me down. Why were they being so secretive?  
"But-"  
"Lucy!" Yuu snapped. I turned away faster than I ever had before. Why did he shout at me? What was happening? "Wait, I'm so-" I ran up the stairs and slammed my door behind me.

"Luce!" I heard Shiori fumble up the stairs. Her hands banged on my door. I slid down it so I was on the floor. "H-he didn't mean it like that! I swear! We'll tell you if it gets worse but...I just don't want to see you getting hurt again" I went to open the door but when I did she was already gone.

The next morning she had already left. It looked like my father didn't even return home that night. I kicked over a kitchen stool in annoyance. Hadn't he learnt from the last time?! My phone buzzed. It was Natsu. "You're going to be late!" Was what I received. I grabbed my bag and ran out. I couldn't deal with him right now. I wanted my mother.

"Chubs" she called out. I had arrived at school. Her uniform had obviously came and she wore it well, better than anyone. "I have a request"  
"From me?"  
"Well duh!" She rolled her eyes as she walked up to me. "Bring your so called friends and come to the school with me"  
"Wait what?" It was so sudden. "The school? Friends? With you?"  
"Just some, not a lot. See the thing is the girls are having a closing party and I was given the job of inviting past members. It just so happened I was put into this school which you went to. So here I am asking the last guest to the party."  
"So you weren't here to torment me"  
"You're not special"  
"I'll think about it" I left her then.

"And so that's what happened" I told Ezra and Levy. They both sat in silent. "So should I go or-"  
"I can't believe we're invited as well!" Levy lit up.  
"This will be such a classy event" Ezra started planning out her outfit in her head.  
"Guys!" I sighed at them.  
"Juvia will join as well" Juvia popped up. "We could bring our boy friends" she added. I blushed at the thought, as did Ezra. Levy quickly spoke up with  
"But I don't have a boyfriend"  
"Oh, Juvia believed you and Gajeel-San were now dating" Levy's face turned tomato red.  
"We-we're not"  
"It's fine, I'll get him to come with you" Ezra was determined. "Juvia you organise transport and Lucy you get the invites from Kani"  
"But-" the bell cut me off and all three of them rushed off still planning. "I'm doomed!"


	18. Chapter 17

**WARNING: this chapter can get a little...you know sexual towards the end ;)**

**also it may look untidy as I tIdy this on wattpad as my laptops broken. I'll tidy it up when fixes**

* * *

I was walking home with Natsu as the buses broke again, seriously though the school needs new buses. Anyways had told him about what Kani had informed me about and- "so we're going then?"

"According to Erza, Levy, and Juvia we are"

"Wait who's levy going with?"

"Gajeel" a smirk grew on Natsu's face as if he was planning something

"Excellent" he laughed. I rolled my laughs letting myself smile.

Once we got to my street I heard a horn blast at us. It was Shiori? She had bought a car? "Lucy!" She pulled over "I've been called out to work could you feed yourself tonight?"

"I can try" I told her. She was sweating and had bags under her eyes. With my father being useless she must be running around a lot.

"She can come to mine if you'd like?"

"what?"

"Really! That would be fantastic, I'll see you in the morning Lucy!" And she sped off.

"Natsu you didn't have to" he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"But my girl friend was going to be all alone and I didn't like the sound of that" I blushed at him

"Natsu..." I looked around "people are staring" he giggled at my embarrassment.

"I'm just showing my girlfriend some affection" I rigged my way out and looked back at him

"Very funny, but I'd hate to spring up on your mother like this"

"You've done it before, remember our first night?" I hit his shoulder and began walking off. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. How about I stay at yours then and we order in pizza?" I stopped "I mean i still don't want you to stay alone" I sighed giving in

"Come on then"

Inside the house he had made himself at home, I guess he felt more relaxed as my father wasn't in. "So where we going to order from?"

"Mario's?" I suggested. He nodded in agreement as I sat next to him on my couch. I had the phone out and started to call them. "Hi I'd like to-" I was suddenly cut off by the pressure of Natsu's lips on mine.

"Hello? Hello?" The phone questioned. He depend the kiss until my lips broke a part and I dropped the phone. His tongue suddenly jerked inside my mouth and I melted into his arms. I could feel my heart racing, as if it would never stop.

When he broke the kiss we were both breathless.

"N-N-Natsu" I managed to say "w-wha-what was that?" He smirked at me

"I don't know, something just over came me."

"Hello? Hello? Stupid prank call, DONT CALL HERE AGAIN!" The phone hung up.

"Well I guess Mario's is a no"

"I think we might have frozen pizza?" I still was under him at this point.

"I'll go have a look and you can get changed?" I nodded as he got up, his face was red, which funnily matched his hair. I giggled at it "what's funny" I sat up and ran my fingers through his locks.

"It's natural right?" It was so soft, like candy floss. He just stared into my eyes as I played with it.

"L-Luce" he stuttered

"Hmm?" I lightly spoke. Suddenly he pushed me off him and stood up.

"I-I'll get the pizza" he ran off. I just stared at him

"What's wrong with him today?"

Upstairs I quickly changed into shorts and a baggy shirt, nothing interesting. I took my hair down and washed off my makeup. It was weird that I was able to be this comfortable around someone, all natural. "Hey Luce it'll be ready in ten minutes!" He shouted up.

"Okay I'm coming down!" I yelled back.

When I got to the kitchen I stopped in my steps. Natsu had changed too? He was only wearing his PE trackies. His chest was bare. "Hey Luce" he said with oven mitts in hand. I blushed at him "you look cute" he commented coming over to me "you're all red? Have you got a fever?" I shook my head looking down on the ground "Luce what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just hungry" I lied turning to get us a drink. "Y-you're thirsty ri-right" I shakily got down two glasses from the shelf and search for some juice "fanta, coke, spirte?"

"Stop being so cute I can't take it" he came up and hugged me from behind. I turned to face him

"What exactly am I doing?" He laughed down at me

"Being Lucy"

"So how can I stop being me?" He laughed again "quit laughing at me!" He continued until the oven beeped.

"Ready!" He let go "oh and I'll have Coke" I rolled my eyes and brought out the bottle.

pizza was average, tasted kind of like cardboard. We ended up watching The new avengers movie. "WHY DID THEY DIE?!" I cried out.

"Spoilers!" Natsu shhed me

"To who?"

"Your neighbours" the credits ended and the TV suddenly cut out. "Eh what's wrong with it?" He questioned getting up.

"It always breaks, it's quite old" Natsu sighed coming back over to me.

"Well now what" I checked my phone, it was 10:35pm

"Go to bed?" I suggested showing him. "If you want" he put his arms out. I just stared at him.

"What?" He then put his arms under me and lift me bridal style "kyaaa!Natsu!" I clung on to him. He just kept on giggling at me.

"Off to bed" he ran off with me still in his arms.

In my room he laid me on the bed and hovered on top of me. I stared up into his eyes. I wanted to but...did he? "Natsu I-"

"Luce" he broke me off sighing. "I don't know what's wrong with me but-" it was my turn to cut him off. I grabbed his faced and forced him down on to me. It wasn't long before he regained control with his hands in hair hair and lips crashing against mine. He then broke our moment and began to kiss down my neck, slightly boring at each point. I moaned slightly which made him stop and turn red. "Lucy" he stared at me as I realised what I had done.

"I-I" nothing came out.

"If-if we do this...I won't be able to stop" he told me "I don't want to hurt you, I love you too much" he was about to move away when I grabbed him again.

"I love you to, I trust you, you won't hurt me" I told him sincerely. He then began to bite my neck again, sending vibrations down to my toes. I could the. Feel his hands creep under my shirt and up my back where he met the clasp. In one small move it was undone. I pulled it out from under my shirt it threw it off.

"If I'm shirtless, you've to be as well" he grinned pulling mine up over my head. I went red as he just stared at me. The last time he had saw me...like this, was when my father had stripped me and beaten me in front of him. There were still scars and such. "You're beautiful" he meant down towards my chest. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise". The night was mystical and I never regretted it. I never wanted to let Natsu go, never.


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright I have no excuses this time, I'm very very sorry, but I have wrote many chapters already so all that I have so far wrote is going to be uploaded in chapters so basically enjoy and I am extremely sorry :( x**

The sudden call of "we're home" rang through out the house. I snapped awake. Shiori was home.

"Make me some coffee would you?" So was father! This was a nightmare. I shook Natsu. He groaned

"5 more minutes" slurred from his slumber.

"No Natsu! Shiori and my father are home!" That made him shoot up. I pulled the blanket up slightly to cover my chest. "She thinks I'm at yours...we should sneak out."

"How we're on the second floor?"

"I dunno just-"

"I guess she's not in" Shiori commented. I quickly jumped up throwing on my underwear. Natsu leaped over the bed and began dressing as well. "Wait she must be, her bags still here" shit! "I'll go see if she's awake yet" I turned to Natsu how still only had his trackie bottoms on.

"Hide!" I mimed. As he slid into the closet in dove back into bed.

The door creaked open and my eyes shut. "Lucy? You awake?"

"G-good morning" I pretended to get up. "I ended up not going to Natsu's, he just came here for pizza and then left"

"Oh, he should of stayed" she laughed, if only she knew. "Anyways-"

"Who's are these clothes"

"What honey?" Shiori went back to the door.

"There's another school bag with a boys uniform?" Shiori turned back to me scowling

"Oh really? It's cause I told Natsu to drop his stuff off as I'm mending it" there was no reply after that. "Lucy Heartifilia where is he" Natsu suddenly burst out of the wardrobe. "I honestly don't have a problem with him being here, just don't lie to me okay" I nodded as she left. "Oh" she stopped "there's a weird smell in here, mind tidying up?" We both blushed as she closed the door.

I grabbed a black polkadot skirt with a white blouse and pulled them on. I sat in front of my mirror as I did my hair when Natsu came up behind me. "So" he wrapped his hands around my shoulders "last night was fun" in a split second I turned red "'not even wearing make-up and you're going red"

"Shut up"

"You aren't in pain are you?"

"A little but it's fine, not as bad as I expected" he smiled kissing the side of my head. "But" I turned to face him "how come you were prepared?" He let got and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well since that night when we...almost did I've kept some with me, renewing them every so often obliviously" I laughed at him.

"So this party is to be tomorrow night?" I nodded at him. "Sunday night party?"

"It'll be extremely formal so dress for the queen" my phone suddenly buzzed so I grabbed it to check. It was levy.

"Morning lu! Erza, Juvia and I are going dress shopping, want to join?"

"Eh you're going to leave me? After or night?" I hit him on the arm as I stood up.

"You need to go home anyways, your mother will be missing you."

"What go out like thi-" Shiori bust in with his bag

"Hey Lucy give this to nastu next time you see him" she winked and left again.

"No complaining!" I ordered him and he grabbed his shirt out of it.

In town we met by the water fountain. Levy wore a floaty white top with denim shorts, Erza had her blue skater skirt and white cropped button up shirt, and Juvia wore a blue summery dress. They were all so cute. "Lucy!" Erza waved me over. "I love the skirt"

"Thanks, Shiori is giving me some of her old clothes"

"Juvia thinks it suits you very well, oh levy have you heard from Gajeel"

"..." She was silent "no"

"I did" Erza piped up "he groaned about it but there was something about it being put on"

"So he's coming?" Levy brightened up

"Yes, when he turned away I could of swore I seen him smirk" levy went all shades of red. "So Lucy you've been to this style of party, what's the attire?"

"Dress for the queen, it's very high class" I began to flick through my phone. "Ah here's a picture of me before our spring ball" I was dressed in a violet dress which was tight around my torso and then domed at the waist.

"We get to be princesses!" Levy cheered.

"Not exactly" she appeared.

"Kani?" I questioned.

"Things have changed, you forgot you've been gone for a yes right?" I nodded even though I didn't think that much could change in a year. "Here this is me at the Christmas formal after you had left" it was a picture of her in a very tight and short dress. "And here's Alison, indi, and Limo" they all wore very modern dresses "so it's fine. The guys also wear what they please but usually turn up in suits anyway"

"Is Kani-Sama also here to shop for the party?"

"Hah! You're kidding now, all my clothes are labeled! I wouldn't be caught dead in a high street shop" she laughed. "I'm waiting on my daddy to pick me up, he's taking me into the city to shop" she waved at us before leaving

"She gives me the chills" levy commented. "Were you ever like that?"

"I was labeled but never bitchy, my mother used to donate the clothes which I had out grown to charity, that's one of the reasons she bullied me" I shook it off "anyways lets start!"

"IM SO TIRED!" We fell into Doan's store. "Need food" Levy grunted.

"Hi table for four?" I asked the waiter.

"Sure come this way" we sat down.

"Is that Lucy I hear?!" There was a crash in the kitchen as he burst out of the doors. "Luce!" He was covered in flour.

"Hey Doan" I waved him over.

"What you doing here?"

"We were out shopping and got hungry"

"Starved" levy was almost dead. He laughed at us.

"Well I'm Doan, Lucy's..." He thought on it "fathers girl friends brothers husband" he listed it out.

"Ah Shiori!" Erza remembered her

"You've met her! Excellent well I'm her brothers husband like I said"

"Doan hurry up they want your pizzas by 4!"

"Sorry! Got a party of 30 wanting 30 different pizzas! Nice meeting you" he ran off again.

"He's very handsome" Erza commented

"Him and Shiori have been friends since high school, I think" I opened the menu up.

After we finished ordering we began talking. "Anyways so my parents found out about Jellal and I"

"And?" We questioned

"They were surprisingly okay with it since his grades are good and they know his family" we sighed. "So what did you guys do last night. I instantly went an obvious red. "Lucy? Why are you so- WAS NATSU OVER"

"Shh!" I hushed her, glancing at the kitchen "yes he was" i whispered as they ooed again

"What happened?" Levy hyperly asked

"We...had...sex..." I slowly said it. It was a chorus of screaming. "SHH!" The laughed at me "you guys don't think it's too soon?"

"No I've done it with Jellal"

"And Juvia and Gray...were magical" we turned to Levy

"Have you and Gajeel?" I teased

"WE ARENT DATING!" She screamed.

"Ehm a pulled pork sandwich?" The waitress had arrived.

"HERE!" She snapped "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean that. She laughed at her. I was so happy at the out come of today. Next up was the dance


	20. Chapter 19

We stood by the gate of the school. It looked exactly the same as before, obnoxiously big and just yelled arrogance. "It's beautiful" the girls were in awe. We were waiting on the guys. Erza wore a long yet fitted purple dress which had a slit cut out of it. Levy wore a shorter number which was yellow and again fitted. She kept on trying to pull it down at the bottom as she kept complaining it barely covered her "lady area". Juvia had a stunning blue pencil skirt and cropped floaty black top which stated her figure well. I had on a black tight dress, almost like Levy's but mine had sleeves made out of a mesh like material.

"Why are they late!" I complained

"I can't believe you went here!" Levy's face was up against the railings.

"it must of been amazing"

"Well sure with friends it would of been, I only went here because my mum always dreamed of coming here herself but never had enough money"

"IS THAT BUILDING OVER THERE A WHOLE LIBRARY!" Levy gasped

"Yeah you would love it"

"Sorry guys-" the boys began to speak when they spotted us all.

"L-Lucy"

"J-Juvia"

"Er-za"

"Sh-rimp" they let go of the railing and turned back to see the boys dressed in their suits. We each paired up, with Gajeel and Levy awkwardly standing next to each other.

"Luce you look so-"

"Thanks" I blushed

"Come on love birds we need to go in don't we?" Gray teased

"I mean you can keep your hands off each other for another night right?" Levy joined in"

"You told them?!" I gasped

"You told them?!" He joined in. They all laughed at us. "Well I mean the only ones left here are Gajeel and Levy, only couple who haven't"

"WERE NOT DATING!" They both yelled

We were standing outside the ball room with tickets in hand. "Name" the man at the door asked

"Lucy Heartifilia" he opened the door and called out

"Lucy Heartifilia and friends" there was silence as we walked out. I was shaking so much that Natsu had to grab my hand. I saw them all, the faces I've never wanted to see again in my life.

"Is that?"

"It is!"

"She lost a lot of weight"

"are those her friends?"

"He's quite good looking!"

"And that other guy!" comments were being passed as we made our way through.

"Chubs!" She called out. Making us all stop in sync. She came over to us dressed in a small black thing. "Welcome back then, everyone you remember chu-"

"Her name is Lucy Heartifilia" Natsu interrupted gripping my hand.

"Fine!" She sighed "does everyone remember Lucy Heartifilia" the crowd cheered at my name? "Well fantastic because she's back!" Her hands gestures towards me. I was so confused. They all hated me when I went to that school, why were they being this way now?

Suddenly a group of girls gathered around me who I recognised. They were all past bullies along side Kani. Natsu still didn't let go of my hand. His grip was kept tight on me which helped me feel less anxious. I could feel them tug on my dress, listing a million questions. It all sounded so strange to me. All they had ever said to me was insults. I glanced at Kani who was smiling? Wait, it was more of a smirk I'd say. Why was she smirking?

"I don't understand" I broke the overflowing questions. "I thought you all hated me?" The girls back off slightly. They suddenly burst into laughter.

"Well duh!" One said cradling her stomach she was laughing that hard. "Of course we did!"

"Then why are you being like this now?" I asked looking at the girl who had said that

"Isn't it obvious?" I shook my "being a Heartifilia I thought you'd know"

"Know what?" I asked. Kani made her way through the girls until she came face to face with me.

"You remember how your friend Izumi was the head masters daughter right?" I nodded not sure what was coming "well recently he retired and his sponsors dropped out along with him. In his place he left the head of their close neighbouring family, otherwise known as the Heartifilia's"

"We were only being nice to you because you'll be the head masters daughter, like how we were nice to Izumi" some girl spoke up.

"But you said this was a closing party"

"Well that was the original plan before we found out about your father coming here, since you are already loaded it won't be long for sponsors to return to this place" Kani continued.

"But I'm not 'loaded' anymore" I told the crowd "my family can barely make it by anymore. My father works as a chef at a local cafe whilst his partner works on places around town. We lost all our money which is why I moved from here"

"But he's signed the school off to your family?" Someone else shouted. What? How?

"I don't understand"

"Well if we don't have to be nice to you" suddenly the girls turned away "can't believe we talked with that commoner." Was Kani the only one who knew.

"Kani?"

"Even if you hate us, don't let this building and its history be burnt to the ground" she spat at me "you can leave now"

"But we were barely here" Ezra shouted

"You aren't students of this school, leave." She said nothing else and turned away.

"That's that then?" Levy was just as confused as I was.

How could my father sign to keep this place if we have no money? What is he thinking?


	21. Chapter 20

Outside we sat by the fountain. Why did we just get kicked out? I don't understand her. Gray and Jellal were sitting on the edge of the fountain talking about a recent game, Ezra was sitting on the floor whilst Juvia pleated her hair whilst also sitting on the edge of the fountain. Gajeel and Levy were next to each other but not talking, although Levy's head was resting on his shoulder. I was sitting further round in the fountain edge. A head of me was Natsu. He stood facing away from me, facing the school, with his arms closed. I had already taken my heals off, my feet were killing me. I slowly got up, taking my shoes with me, and walked over to him.

"Natsu" I laid my hand upon his shoulder which made him slightly jump. "It's okay" he never replied, he never moved a muscle. "Natsu?" I walked around in front of him to find a fierce anger in his face. He looked as if he was going to burst into flames and run inside there. "Natsu, it's okay, I'm okay" my hand caressed his cheek which finally made him look at me. He smiled sweetly at me. Taking my hand in his.

"I just want to-"

"I know, I know, but please don't" he sighed heavily wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you" I hugged him back.

"Get a room!" Gray shouted at us.

"Shut up ice princess!"

"Make me flame brain!" There goes their weird insults again.

The next day I woke up feeling uneasy. I had to talk to my father about what Kani had said. Where could he get the money to provide for that school? I go up and quickly tied my hair up into a bun. "Come on Lucy!" I have myself a boost of confidence.

Down stairs I found Shiori making a sandwich. "You're up early for the weekend?" She commented "what's up?"

"Where's my father?"

"Ehm...he went to work!" She hesitated "the head chef is off ill so Doan called him in" I don't know why but I got the feeling she way lying.

"Okay? Well when he's home can..."

"Can?"

"C-can you tell him I need to t-talk with him please?" I struggled to get the words out.

"Sure, what about?"

"Just something I heard last night"

"Oh yeah the ball! How was it? You came home early right?"

"It was alright I-" my phone started buzzing

"You can get it, I'm about to leave for work as well, I'll hear all about it later" she quickly wrapped the sand which and stuck it into he handbag. "Bye~" she kissed my forehead before walking off.

I looked at my phone. It was Natsu. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Luce how you doing? Have you spoken to your father?"

"I was going to but he's already left for work, anyways home come you're up so early?"

"Because I want to make you smile?"

"Huh?" I giggled slightly

"Let's go on a date Luce, I know last night wasn't fun for you so I want to cheer you up!"

"Okay fine then, where do you wanna go"

"Meet me at the tree in 30 mins?"

"30? Sure" i heard some button noises through the phone "uh Natsu what's that typing noise?"

"Eh? HAPPY!" He called after his cat "you can't eat fish on my laptop! I better go Luce, see you later!" He quickly hung up leaving me laughing at the picture of him and his cat arguing.

Half an hour later I was ready. I wore my mom jeans, a white crop top and woollen cardigan. I saw Natsu waiting at the tree as I walked down my street. "Hey Luce!" He waved at me. It made me smile seeing him so giddy. I began to speed up a bit. He opened his arms up as I made contact with him. We both embraced each other. "You look pretty as usual"

"As do yo-" I noticed a cat scratch on his cheek "what happened this time" I pointed it out.

"Happy thought I was trying to steal his fish"

"You should call that cat grumpy in stead"

"Don't say that about my best friend"

"Sorry Natsu" I laughed at him getting annoyed. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I thought we could go into town for a grab to eat and then head back to mine?" He suggested

"Are you family in?"

"Nah, my mum, dad and Wendy are away visiting my aunt in the city for the weekend and Gajeel is staying over at a friends house the night"

"A friend?"

"He didn't say who" COULD IT BE LEVY?! I screamed in my head "so shall we catch the next bus?" I nodded as I took his hand. I was so excited for today to pan out.

In town we ate at a cafe called ''la shomo" the food was all home made and was delicious. Natsu ate A LOT as usual. I stuck to a simple soup and sandwich. "Anyways, so do you think anything is going on with Gajeel and Levy?" I pondered.

"Dunno" he simply replied "she was at our house the other day"

"SHE WAS?!" I screamed making people's heads turn "I mean, she was?" I quietly repeated myself "why didn't you say anything"

"Because Gajeel said she was his appointed his tutor by the school"

"I'm suspicious" I scratched my chin thinking of ways to see if Gajeel was at Levy's.

"Anyways after last night are you okay?" I nodded my head taking another spoonful of soup.

The rest of our lunch was simply laughs and slurps. It was on our way home that we got caught in the rain. It had been so sunny earlier that we both had to sprint our way to Natsu's from the bus stop.

"Made it" we sighed breathless with the door close behind us. I moved forward taking my shoes off and entering into the hall of his house. It was oddly quiet. "Uhm Luce" Natsu stuttered.

"Hm?" I turned to face him, hair dripping.

"Y-your top" I looked down to notice my once white shirt was transparent.

"Kya!" I screeched covering my chest.

"Wait there I'll grab you a towel" he ran off as I nodded frantically.

as I wrapped the soft material around my chest he handed me an old large grey shirt. "You can dry off in the bathroom and change into this if you want" he blushed. I kissed him on the cheek whispering

"Thank you" as I took it from his hands.

They shirt was so large on me that it covered every part of me. I must have lost a lot of weight. I shook my head to not think about my body. My hair was still damp but looked alright. I was surprised how I could look like such a mess with him. I had grown comfortable around him.

I entered his living room to find him waiting for me on the couch with a blanket. "You don-" he stopped as his eyes landed on me.

"Sorry I don't look my usual best" I laughed it off going over to him "also my jeans are soaked through but I hope it's okay, I mean your shirt is basically a dress on me" I sat next to him. His eyes didn't move off of me. "You okay" I turned to him "you haven't caught a fever have you?" I put my hand on my forehead and his. He was rapidly burning up. "Natsu your so hot are you okay? Do you feel ill? Are you going to throw up?" Suddenly he pushed me down into the couch so he was above me. "N-Natsu" I stuttered, rapidly heating up myself.

"You're beautiful" he lowered himself to my lips

"I-"

A door opened.


	22. Chapter 21

"Shit" we swore frozen.

"I don't see the point in it" a familiar male voice growled.

" it's important to your exam, that's the point in it!" Another familiar voice sounded, this time female. It was when they came into view I noticed them.

"Anyways I-" he stopped at the door "Natsu?" Gajeel questioned. The girl stopped as well and gasped

"LUCY!" Levy squealed.

We were sitting up straight, Natsu next to me. Gajeel and Levy sat on the other couch. We were silent. "So" Natsu broke the silence. "Thought you were staying at your 'friends'" he commented.

"I was but her aunt came back" Levy hit him "what about you two?"

"I said I was going to look after the house, couldn't you taken the hint I would be with my girlfriend"' I blushed at his response.

"Anyways what's going on between you two"

"Yeah Levy" I pouted

"Uhm..." She went silent as she was vibrant red.

"We're dating" Gajeel simply put it.

"SINCE WHEN" we shouted

"After the ball...we you know...kissed" Levy told me "I was going to tell you Luce but I couldn't believe it myself..."

Gajeel smirked at his new girlfriend. "Anyways what were you two planning before we interrupted" she quickly changed to us.

"We were just-"

"Probably sex"

"NATSU!"

"Well we were" I turned all shades of red.

"On the couch? I eat there man" Gajeel gagged.

"Not on the couch I mean we probably would of moved upstairs"

"I can't believe what I'm listening to right now" I buried my head in my hands.

"Lucy legs" levy whispered over to me making me embarrassed. "I should be getting home for dinner" she motioned to leave

"I'll walk you home" Gajeel joined her side. "I mean who would want to be stuck here in lovers central anyways" Natsu tsked at his remark.

"Text me Lu-chan" levy basically ran out of the house

"No sex in family areas!" Gajeel commanded before rushing after her

"We weren't- aw never mind" Natsu melted back into the couch

"Well that ruined my mood" he sighed taking my hand "you look so pretty as well"

"I can't believe this..." I went silent making Natsu sit back up to look at me "GAJEEL AND LEVY! I KNEW IT! I CALLED IT! ERZA OWES ME £5" I grabbed my phone and he began laughing at me "shut up" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. His arms wrapped around my waist as I frantically texted Erza the good news. "Want to watch a movie?" I suggest as he kissed my hip. I felt him nod.

I found the breakfast club and stuck it on "classic" I said as Natsu s fixed himself to sit up next to me.

"Never watched it" he commented

"Really?! It's one of my favourites" I snuggled into him. His arm easily found itself draped over my figure with his palm gently rested against my hip.

"He'll get up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy" Bender spoke in the movie making us laugh. I began to feel Natsu's hand slide lower than my hips making me riggle. He found a resting place on my rear moving his hand across it distracting me from the movie. He laughed himself this time. I took my lose arm and wrapped it over the front of his torso.

"What are you playing at" he smirked down at me.

"Nothing I'm just tired"

"Want to go to bed? I'm quite happy to sleep" he kissed my forehead.

"Sure"

Upstairs I lay in Natsu's arms, warming up in his body heat. He was always so warm. I began to feel him kiss my forehead over and over again. I be any my neck to look up at him when he stole a kiss "hey that's not-" he stole another one smiling like an idiot. I stole one right back when he pulled me in Notting letting me get away with it. After a long moment we separated both catching our breath. He began to kiss my neck, deepening with each one the further he went. "Ow!" I winced "that'll leave a mark Natsu!"

"That's the point" he continued. He quickly whipped his own shirt off revealing that torso that instantly made me boil. "Your turn" he whispered lift mine up. We dove under the sheets into our own world and melted with the night.

The next morning I woke to find a ball of fur in my face. "Meow?" It called. I slowly sat up, taking the sheet with me to cover myself to see what it was.

"happy!" I called the cat which had rolled onto my lap. Natsu was no where to be seen "where's Natsu huh?" The cat simply made noises at me.

"Sorry did he wake you" Natsu came back in his bed room trousers but still topless. He had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"It's fine, he's sweet" I could of sworn the cat blew raspberries as me after I said that which made Natsu laugh.

"Does Shiori know you're here"

"Shit" I shot up grabbing my dried clothes and putting them on "shit shit shit" I was panicking.

"Luce calm do-"

"My dad will be furious." I forced my hair up into a messy pony tail.

"It's fine, I'll take you home and explain everything"

"What that we had sex? I'd be forced to move country!"

"Luce"

"Oh god he'll put me in a nunnery"

"Luce"

"No worse he'll stick me in prison! I'll be made to shave my head and-"

"LUCE" he grabbed my shoulders to stop me "I'm taking you okay" I nodded in defeat. I was terrified of the outcome.

I knocked on the door twice, it boomed so loudly that it echoed through out my body. It quickly swung open to reveal a tired Shiori "LUCY!" She shouted grabbing my "I was so worried I thought- never mind at least you're back!"

"Sorry it's my fault" Natsu apologised "I asked if she would stay at mines cause my parents were away this weekend"

"I'm fine with her staying as you know Natsu but please just text me next time okay?"

"Of course Shio-"

"She was where" I looked behind her to find my father.

Something about him was off since I had last seen him. He had lost a lot of weight and was extremely pale. I just stared at him. "Answer me!" He shouted, wheezing after.

"She was with me sir" Natsu spoke up.

"I didn't ask you" he snarled. He shoved past Shiori and took my wrist "I've had about enough of your slutty activities I-" he began coughing.

"Please Jude you said you'd stop this" Shiori went to his side comforting him.

"If she wouldn't act out" his grip tightened making me whine in pain.

"Let her go" Natsu held my shoulders to comfort me

"Get out or I'll call the police"

"Do it, because there's an obvious case of a domestic here" Natsu snapped back. My father dropped my wrist and walked up to Natsu and I getting close to Natsu's face.

"Listen boy, how I look after my family-" he started coughing again

"Jude please!" Shiori was in tears

"I-it's none of you-your-"

"DAD!"


	23. Chapter 22

I sat in the waiting room with Shiori. Natsu was contacting Doan on the public phone. I had been informed that my father had been diagnosed with cancer. Apparently that man who was at our house when Shiori's family were here was a doctor and the reason there was so much commotion is because he was telling my father this. All the times he had been our wasn't because of sleeping around or work, he was here, getting care. They thought it wasn't best to tell me as I was dealing with my own situation currently.

Shiori was still shaking. I took her hand and kissed it with my dampened lips from the mass amount of tears I had shed. "They're on their way" Natsu returned to my side. I didn't take my eyes off of Shiori and I could tell that he understood as he began to rub my back.

"I'm so in love with him" her voice cracked "I know I shouldn't but I am" she looked into my eyes "I'm a tainted women." I could see the tears forming again "I'm a mistress of a married man whose wife killed herself because of me. I treated her as a maid believing that's who she was. I never noticed you in that house. Why was I so stupid!" She hit her chest. I took her other hand and shook my head

"Do not blame her death on yourself" I kissed her other hand. "She didn't want anyone to be blamed, she just wanted out"

"But I'm in love with a man who destroyed his child, his family, his life, why?" Her head found its place on my shoulder as she cried out again. I joined her.

Mother, help.

I pleaded in silence. I wished she was by our side comforting Shiori as well. Natsu left us to get Doan, Yuu and Hanako. The three took Shiori out of my arms and comforted her. I turned to Natsu who looked pale.

"Natsu?" I questioned

"Is it my fault" he glanced at the door which my father was behind "I shouldn't of yelled at him then maybe he wouldn't of-"

"He's not gone yet" I had hope. "No matter what do not blame yourself. You were just protecting me and I couldn't be happier with you" I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Luce" he slung his head. I ran my fingers through his hair as he thought things over.

Three hours later we were allowed in to see him. Shiori, Yuu, Hanako and Doan went first. I couldn't hear anything but the haunting sound of the hospital. The constant beeps, the coughing, the tears, the arguments, the emergencies. I could hear the death. The place screamed it. The last time I was at a hospital was when my mother had died. They believed they had gotten to her in time but obviously not. It hurts me just to remember seeing her covered corpse being rolled away. I remember screaming for her to get up and take me with her. she never.

Yuu returned to invite us in. Natsu followed closely behind me. Inside I saw him in a state I never wanted to. Even though I hated the man I was still in the same place as Shiori was. That was why I couldn't answer her question. Was it because I still had hope in him? Was it because my mother asked me not to hate him? I'd never know.

"Lucy Heartifillia" he called on me. I left Natsu and joined his side. I simply stated at the stranger wired up. "I am a terrible father" he sighed "I know I am" he took my hand looking at the busing he left on my wrist. "Why do I-" he shook his head clearing his tears.

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I don't want you to lose both your parents, even if you were stuck with the one you hated" I never responded. He looked over to Natsu "thank you" he mouthed to him. That was the only thing he said to him. "If you don't mind I think I'll rest now" I nodded backing away.

Back in the hospital corridor Yuu suggested that we stay with him and Doan. "You guys have a tiny apartment I'll take care of them, I live alone anyway" Hanako argued.

"My parents are away I can if you wan-" Natsu was interrupted by his phone. "Excuse me" he walked away.

"I'll stay at Hanako's, Lucy you. An stay with Natsu if you wish" I nodded.

"Call me when you guys get home" Yuu told me as they left.

Natsu returned. "It was my mum, they're coming home early, you can still stay though."

"I want to stay here" I told him "I can't leave his side" he nodded understanding.

"I'll go to your house and grab a bag of stuff for you and return to stay with you" I hugged him tightly

"I love you" I cried into his shirt. He embraced me letting me let my tears flow. I wish I had drowned in those years so I would t have to deal with the pain to come.


	24. Chapter 23

Natsu had fallen asleep in the arm chair that was in the corner. I kept mine next to my fathers bed. I received many texts from my friends but I didn't open one. I just stared at my sleeping father, holding his hand. It felt weird but reminded of the happier times, when I was very very young.

FLASH BACK

"Mummy mummy mummy!" I called out running across the grass "look what I made daddy!" I had a flower crown in my hand and was waving it in the air like a crazy person.

"He'll love that!" She caught me in my sprint. "Let's find him shall we?" She picked me up swinging me in the air.

Inside he was at his desk with an assistant. "Jeremy I-"

"Oh, we didn't mean to interrupt, I'm sorry Jude"

"Daddy daddy!" I called out but my mother shhed me as she began to leave

"No wait!" He called on us. "I'll call you tomorrow" he told his assistant as he ran over to us. "What is it my princess?" I held out the crown.

"For you daddy!"

"For me? But how can I wear this beautiful crown?" He took it admiring it. I giggled at him. "How about we let our beautiful queen wear it" he placed it on Layla's head kissing her cheek.

"Oh Jude" she blushed at him.

" say Lucy, would you like to help me set up our afternoon tea party?" He asked me booping my nose.

"YEY!" I jumped from my mothers arms to his snuggling into his chest. Those were simpler times before it all went down hill.

PRESENT

"Lucy?" He stirred.

"Shh" I quietened him glancing over at Natsu. He sat up to look around.

"Why are you here?" He spotted Natsu "and him?"

"I couldn't leave, Shiori was taken in by Hanako" he slid back into the bed and sighed.

"I had a dream" he began to speak. "It was about me, you and your mother when you were very young. Do you remember when you were about 3 and we took a train to the beach with your grandparents" I shook my head "it was such a sunny day and your mother insisted we go to the beach for the last day of summer. Naturally your grandparents came with us, as they went everywhere with us in the summer when they were alive. For a 3 year old you were so bright and curious of the world. I was so proud of you" he paled as he thought more on it "I do miss your mother" I was slightly shocked. "I mean I do love Shiori now but at times I have dreams like that and it makes me miss her before I became the bastard father that I am now" He coughed again after raising his voice. This made Natsu wake up

"Luce? Luce?" He called my name

"I'm here, are you okay father" he nodded.

"Luce? Your mother used to call you that" I smiled

"I know, it just so happened to be the same nickname Natsu gave me when we first met" I giggled looking back at my pink haired boyfriend.

"I'm not ready to leave" he sighed "I wanted to fix things but clearly I just made a bigger mess"

"Father don't, you're not going anywhere"

"Lucy, my whole body is a traffic light. It's just a matter of time"

"But you've been getting-"

"When you're dying you can feel it. You can feel life slip away from you." Natsu placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "I'm sorry"

An hour later he was still awake. Natsu had gone to get food for me. "Say father" I began to talk "I was at my hold school as I was invited to a ball since it was closing down when they told me something"

"It's my will"

"What?" I asked. He smiled at me

"I still own our old house. It's just an empty building. In my will it states to sell it to the highest bidder and donate all the money to save the school"

"But why" I pondered.

"Your mother adored that school. It had always been her dream to attend there. She wished that she could see you graduate from there. Sadly that didn't happen. So in my will I'm leaving that money so at least she won't have to watch her dream be killed" I began to wail. The tears did not stop. For the first time since I was a child my father hugged me. I grabbed him and cried into his chest. It was a strange feeling but it's what I need.

Natsu returned to find him asleep and me with bloodshot eyes again. "Lucy he'll want you to get some rest" he whispered to me. I nodded and went to take Natsu's seat. He joined me

By bringing another over and wrapped us in a quilt.

The next morning my father did not wake.


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I made it this way on purpose to give it this effect**

It rained.

I sat on the step of my house.

It rained.

I was dressed in all black for the second time.

It rained.

My legs had gone numb, I could not move.

It rained.

I heard the car pull up and call on my name.

It rained.

Natsu came out of the house and locked the door behind him.

It rained.

He helped me to my feet and took my hand into the car.

It rained.

We arrived at the site of bodies.

It rained.

I saw friends, family, strangers.

It rained.

I stood by Shiori as she cried into her palms.

It rained.

"Here lies..." The service began.

It rained.

They lowered my father.

It rained.

I screamed for them to stop.

It rained.

They did not.

It rained.

I felt arms hold me back.

It rained.

Thud.

It rained.

I fell to my knees and screamed in pain.

It rained.

The burial began.

It rained.

There was no going back.

It rained.

It wouldn't stop raining.

It rained.

It would never stop raining.

It rained.

I was an orphan waiting to be flooded out by the rain.

It rained.

I wanted to die.

It rain-

"Luce" there was a sudden explosion of light.

The rain stopped

"Luce I'm here" my eyes widened to find him there

The rain stopped

"Natsu" I whispered

The rain stopped

"Everything will be okay, I promise"

The rain stopped but-

Darkness suddenly surrounded me.

Natsu


	26. Chapter 25

I lay there. I could only hear my heartbeat irritating my thoughts. I looked to my side. He was still there. He hadn't left my side for three days. He smiled bringing his hand up to cores my face. "Luce" he smiled as his fingers slid into my hair.

"Natsu" I sighed cupping my hand with his.

If it wasn't for him I would of left this world along side my Mother and father.

I could see my phone, buzzing away with messages from my friends, they were only worried about me but I wished they wouldn't. I want used to this care. When my mother died, I dealt with it in my own. I didn't have anyone. I was alone. I think that it was because I had gained friends that it made it harder. I had people who genuinely cared for me and my own health. They actually wanted to listen, they wanted me to ask for their comfort. It was such an alien feeling.

I turned over again so I was no longer facing him, yet I did not let go of his hand. That's when I began to cry for the millionth time. I added to my already soaked pillow. I could feel him move closer to me again. How I wished this pain could just disappear. It was all I wanted.

A week had past and I was able to leave my room. When I first saw Shiori again she was in the same state as I was. Her hair was tangled, she had deep black bags under her eyes, her skin was faded, and she wore one of my dads old shirts which looked like she hadn't taken it off since she came home from his funeral. I caressed Natsu's scarf which he had given me before he left to get us something to eat as I entered the living room to find Shiroi curled up on the couch watching one of her and fathers favourite movies. I coughed making myself present in her life again.

"L-Lucy" her voice broke. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since the funeral either. She sat up to look at me. She tried her hardest but a smile could not be found on her usually glowing face. I went to sit next to her when she burst into tears. I ran to her side and embraced her. She easily welcomed me. Natsu had told me she hadn't even accepted comfort from Yuu or Doan. She wanted to suffer alone.

"I-I know I have no rut to be like this in-in front of you...I'm sor-" I hushed her stopping her from saying something stupid.

"You have every right Shiori" I managed to reply "you're one of my best friends and you dearly loved my father" I kissed her forehead which stopped her crying. Her sparkling brown eyes shone up into mine. That's when she finally smiled.

"I love you Lucy" she told me, burying her head back into my chest.

"I love you too" I snuggled into her.

Two days later I met up with Levy, Erza and Juvia. All of them had been constantly texting me, asking if I was alright. I hadn't replied until that day when I arranged to meet them. I only wore plain jeans and a baggy shirt with my hair tied up and Natsu's scarf draped around my neck. We met at our usual place where all of them warmly greeted me. The strange thing was that no one mentioned my father. No one mentioned how I felt. They just wanted to make me feel happy with out having to dwell on the facts that I had been dwelling on for nearly two weeks. I was glad they never mentioned it. If they did I would of simply broke down in front of them and that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't need the attention, I just needed my friends. I received all the gossip from them; how Bixlow finally asked out Lisanna, how the seniors were preparing their graduating pranks, and how everyone was getting on. The only time they said something which ticked was when they mentioned Natsu. It didn't tick me in a bad way but it ticked me in the way that it made me worry for him. Erza had told me how everyone was getting along fine, even those from the different schools were fitting in well, but she did slide in how Natsu hadn't been the same since I was 'ill'.

When I finally left them I went straight to Natsu's. I knocked on the door to find Wendy. She jumped up on me and tightly hugged me, not saying a word. She then let me in where I found Gajeel getting ready to leave to get Levy. He also never said anything. He simply smiled at me. I know both of them would just be worried. They were bound to know the state I was in. I mean Natsu had constantly stayed at mine every night since fathers passing. I went past them both and headed straight for his room.

Inside I found on his bed with his hands in his head. I walked up to him but he did not flinch. It was when I sat on his bed he finally looked up. He simply smiled at me. I was up and about, he knew I was getting better this way. Grabbed me and sat me between his legs so he could embrace me from behind. I melted into his beating chest. It must of been hard for him to see me like that. I know if I was in his position I would feel the same way. He only wanted to see me better so by me coming all the way to his house by myself reassured him I was going to be okay.

"I have your scarf by the way" I whispered to him as his head was embedded in my shoulder. I felt him shot up and his hands felt around my chest for it. "Quit groping, here" I unraveled it from around my neck and passed it back to him. He kissed my cheek as he accepted his beloved back. "Say Natsu" I said trying to lighten his mood further "do you think I'll be able to go back to school anytime soon" he laughed at me "what?"

"Luce" he sighed "you can go back anytime you want to" he grabbed me again into an extremely tight hug.

"n-natsu! Oxygen! Breathe!" I hit his arm

"sorry I'm just so glad to see you're okay" he let me go. I turned to face him to flick him in the head. "ow! What was that for!" he complained.

"For laughing at me but also of course I was going to be okay. If I wasn't going to be me then my mother and father would be upset that I would be in 'that' place again" I tackled him on his bed so I was above him "also, how could I not return to being okay when I've got you." I smirked at him as I lowered myself to kiss him. I could feel his hands move up my shirt when-

"meow"

"HAPPY!"


	27. Chapter 26 (ending)

A year later. Graduation day was at hand. I looked out to the crowd and they weren't there. My own parents couldn't make it. Although they had the best excuse. "Lucy Heartifillia" head master called on me. I walked up noticing my only family left smiling with a camera in hand. Shiori. I took my certificate and joined my classmates.

_This certificate states that Miss Lucy Heartifillia has successfully graduated Fairy Tail Academy. May she go on to accomplish her dreams and goals. Signed headmaster Mr M Dreyar._

I was going on to work towards my goal of becoming a journalist. I- "Natsu Dragneel" my eyes averted to him. He was going on to work towards working in the police force. We were still together. I still loved him with all my heart. In fact he had given me a promise ring three months ago. He still made my heart skip a beat.

"Smile!" Doan called out to Shiori and I.  
"Hurry up we don't have all day." Shiori called out at him.  
"I'd be faster if you'd shut up" I laughed at the two whilst Yuu rolled his eyes. Hanako was busy flirting with the newly graduated students.  
"Want one with me?" Natsu slung his arm around me.  
"Natsu~" I was embarrassed.  
"Say newly weds!"  
"DOAN!" We both yelled at him with beetroot red faces causing them to laugh.

"Come here gran" Levy was directing her grandmother towards us. "This is my friend Lucy I told you about"  
"Oh the writer!" She clapped her hands.  
"Shrimp" Gajeel called on her  
"Is that your boyfriend I hear?" Her grandmother teased.  
"Granny!" Levy blushed.  
"Go on hunny" her aunt joined them. Levy ran over to Gajeel jumping into his arms as he swung her around in celebration. Gajeel was going to study music on at university whilst Levy was to study English literature.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called over to her boyfriend. Gray was tackled to the ground by his beloved. "Juvia is going to miss you so much!" She whined planting kisses over his face.  
"Juvia I'll still see you" he managed to get out from her grip. "We're only a hour and 23 minutes a part" he realised what he said making him freeze  
"YOU KNOW IT EXACTLY AS WELL!" She cheered  
"Of course I do, you are my girl friend" he kissed her making her swoon. Gray was going on to study at an art school whilst Juvia had been accepted in the sports academy where she would progress towards becoming her dream of being a world famous swimmer.

"Jellal? Jellal?"  
"I'm here!" Erza spun as she saw him. She ran over to him, leaping over others. As they made contact whistles blew from Erza's delinquents. She growled at them making them cower. "How's the school going to survive with out you?"  
"I've left my post in good hands, isn't that right Wendy?!" She called over to the young girl who already had them in order.  
"I don't want to know what you've taught her" he laughed. Jellal was going to become a doctor whilst Erza a lawyer, a power couple of you will.

Cheers surrounded our grounds making all the pain disappear. Of course I still missed my family. Who wouldn't? But Doan had taught me to look on the brighter side of life. I had even been a year clean of cuts or bruises. I was a new person, an improved me. I loved myself and those who surrounded me.

I felt as if everything simply fit into place. Meeting Natsu on my first day, ending up at his after fighting with my dad, saving Lisanna, saving Mavis, being confessed to for the first time, confronting my bully - who managed to add to the money my father left and the school is still open and now wishes to become head mistress of Fiore academy for girls, helping Shiori, and so on. Everything was linked together like it was meant to happen. Of course it was a rough journey for me but I was glad that I was able to live it. It was my fate that couldn't be changed. We were all tied together by that red string, by that _red string of fate_.


	28. Chapter 27 (epilogue)

**So it's over :( I'm upset idk about you but it's been 3 years since I began this two book fan fiction back on my old Instagram role play account. I don't remember when I uploaded it to but that was when I first wrote it: three years ago. I never imagined it would get this many views and for that id like to thank you all :3 I love you guys! Thanks for sticking by with my shitty uploading time haha. Thanks and I hope you check out my other works and future works to come.**

**ANYWAYS here is the epilogue for the red balloon/the red string of fate**

* * *

**Twenty years later **

"Mummy, mummy, I can see it, I can see it!" A young blonde haired girl had her face pushed up against the train window.  
"Move over Nanako! I wanna see!" A slightly older blonde haired boy joined her.  
"Ow! Mum Rei pushed me!" The younger one huffed.  
"Layla want to see" a pink haired toddler tried to waddle over to the other two who were arguing.  
"Watch out Layla" I caught her before she tumbled over her feet. "And you two, the Windows big enough for both of you to look understand?"  
"Yes mum" they turned back to pear at our home town.

It had been twenty years since I had graduated and I was returning for a school reunion. I had become a successful journalist and was a mother of three beautiful - time filling - children.

"Mama where papa?" Layla asked playing with my hair. Layla was our youngest, she resembled her dad more than me but then again the other two were my doubles: Nanako and Rei. Rei was eleven whilst Nanako was nine. They both were loud characters meaning my life was constantly filled with noise.  
"He'll be back in a minute, he's just getting you some juice" I kissed her forehead.

"Is someone missing me already?" He came back. Layla jumped out of my arms and leaped at her dad.  
"Papa! Papa!" She called making the other two turn around.  
"Dad look!" Nanako pointed out the window as he sat next to me.  
"I wanted to show him Nana!"  
"Too late" she stuck her tongue out causing them to start arguing again. He lifted Layla to join the others whilst he made them stop bickering. After he got them to calm down he joined me again.

"How are you coping my beautiful wife?" He kissed my hand causing me to blush.  
"What's got you in a romantic mood" I teased him.  
"Just coming back here always floods back memories" he wrapped one of his arms around me.  
"It does for me as well but not always good ones" I sighed snuggling into him.  
"I've told you a million times Luce, focus on the positives" he kissed my forehead soothing my thoughts.  
"I know Natsu, I know" I sighed.  
"WERE HERE WERE HERE!" They chanted.

Outside we found Yuu and Doan to greet us and their adopted thirteen year old girl Lola. "Uncle Doan! Uncle Yuu!" they ran up to their beloved uncles.  
"wowee!" Down exclaimed "you kids sure have grown" he picked up Nanako and spun around.  
"daad!" Lola whined at the public embarrassment  
"Oh hush sweetie" he tutted at Lola.  
"Need a hand Lucy?" Yuu called over at me noticing I was mid chasing a toddler around the station. I nodded immediately as he took out his lollipop bag  
"Layla~" he charmed her. She stopped in her steps and spotted it. The next thing I knew she was in his arms sucking on the sweet. I sighed, I never quite understood how Yuu done that. I turned back to see that Natsu had managed to get all our belongings off the train.

"God, are you guys staying for a month" Doan joked.  
"you sound like my mum" Natsu laughed at him.  
"he sounds like who?" I jumped at her voice.  
"GRANMA GRAMPA!" the kids attention diverted towards them.

I turned to find the ageing couple slowly come towards us as the kids clung onto them. "Mum, dad!" Natsu cheered as they reached him. They exchanged their greetings as I spotted the familiar blue head approaching behind them.  
"Wendy!" I called out to her. She hung up whoever she was complaining to on the phone as she warmly hugged me. She was still shorter than me, she never really did age. "How have you been! I've not seen you in a year!" I exclaimed  
"Busy as ever but you're looking amazing as usual" I blushed at the girl as her fiance turned the corner.  
"Are you guys going to make a move? The next trains coming in, in five minutes"  
"Oh lighten up Rowen" Wendy hushed him as she picked up Layla who was dancing at her feet. "Gosh you're all getting bigger!"  
"You can speak!" I lightly tapped her growing stomach.

"4 more months to go!" She cheered as Layla was put back down.  
"Mummy can we go see Granny now?" Rei perked up from behind Doan.  
"Where do you think we're going?" Yuu tickled her. We all gathered our things and headed into town.

"i'm coming, I'm coming, give me a minute!" I heard her voice from inside the house. She still hadn't moved, it was always the exact same. She had even left my room the way it was when i moved out so I could always return there if I needed to. She swung open the door to welcome screams of excitement.  
"GRANNY!" They cheered jumping on to her.  
"Omph!" She was tackled to the ground. "Hello to you to!"  
"Oh Shiori!" I ran to help her up.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine" She playfully shoved me off "I might be getting old but I still have a young girls body"  
"You wish" Doan laughed.  
"Rude." She tutted. "Well come on in then you lot!" The kids ran past her and dove into the living room. we all followed behind. "Oh watch yourself Wendy" She held her hand as she came in.  
"Honestly I'm fine" Wendy rolled her eyes at all the fuss she was getting. Shiori was the exact same with me but worse since I was with her all of the time. For a short while when I was having Nanako she made me use a walking stick around the house when she wasn't in or when I had Rei she refused to let me out of bed. By the time Layla came around she had calmed her control down.

"And then my friend Leilo said that I was the best singer she had ever heard and i smiled and so i named her my princess and then we danced and then and then-"  
"Nana please stop!" Rei complained covering his ears  
"Lighten up Rei" Lola stuck her tongue out making him chase her.  
"Chaos every time" Yuu sighed, sinking into the sofa.  
"Try living in a house where Nana and Rei are constantly arguing" Natsu sighed holding his head. His mother began to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh just that you and Gajeel were the exact same"  
"No we weren't"  
"You were even like Nana and Rei when I met you" I joked at him making him pout.  
"Well we aren't like that anymore!" I nearly spat out my juice at his statement.  
"Last time we saw Gajeel and Levy you two argued about whose car you were going to take to the game" I shook my head at him "I bet when we see them you two instantly argue"  
"How much we talking here?" He sparked up  
"If I win you take Layla shopping for her new school things and if you win you won't even have to dress her for a week" Layla was quite the drama queen for her age.  
"Deal!" He jumped to it.  
"Will this be what our lives are going to become?" Levy sighed at out pathetic deal.  
"Trust me, you do not want to be stuck with a four year old in the middle of a shopping centre for five hours crying because you got the wrong shade of black for her new shoes" Natsu shook at the horrifying memory of the last time he had to take Layla out.

"I'll see you later mum" Natsu showed his parents out "Make sure you drive safely!" He followed the couple out.  
"If you need anything Wendy just call" I wrapped her scarf around her.  
"I'm fine, honestly! I mean Rowen isn't completely useless"  
"What did I do?" He sighed.

"Oh leave her be she can say what she wants, She's pregnant" I laughed as the two quickly ran after the in-laws.  
"I'll see you two soon right?" Shiori had Yuu and Doan by the shoulders.

"Of course, you're looking after Lola this weekend right?" Yuu laughed at her.  
"Naturally! I love my favourite niece!" She grabbed Lola.  
"I'm your only Niece" Lola pointed out.

"You're getting like your father, be more like your other father. Yuu has more of a charm than Doan"  
"Excuse me have you seen these good looks? The amount of straight women I have tricked is amazing"  
"Lets go before you two start arguing again" Yuu quickly guided them out.

"Just us then?" Shiori tucked the snoozing children that had passed out long ago.  
"Like always" I sat beside them playing with their hair.  
"I forgot how perfect they were" She sighed joining me. "I wish I could of had one" Shiori had an infection in her womb when she was with her boyfriend before she met my dad. At that time she checked if she would be able to have a child but because of how badly it spread and the treatment they told her she wouldn't be able to have children.  
"You do." I told her "you have these three beauties that think you are the best granny that they could ever ask for" I made her smile "Don't tell Natsu's parents that by the way" I hushed making her laugh more. "Natsu said not to tell you yet but I feel like it's the right time to tell you"

"What is it?" She asked.  
"Well as you know although I am a journalist I tend to work at home rather than in the office and Natsu has become a great police officer we have been looking at better schools for the kids to go to. We have been pulling some strings and have both been offered a transfer to one place we both wanted to move to"  
"Where's that?" She sighed thinking we would be moving further away.  
"Here" I told her as her whole face lit up. She was stunned in silence.  
"Really? H-Here? Nea-Near me? With them?" A smile began to take over her face.  
"Surprise!" I cheered as she jumped up off of the couch and began to dance with joy. I joined in with her when Natsu came in.  
"What? What happened? Are they fighting again? Did Layla hurt herself?" He was in a panic when he saw the three were sound asleep. "You told her didn't you" He shook his head.  
"Sorry I couldn't help myself" He hugged him as he sighed heavily.  
"Oh quit being a downer! My babies are coming home!" She cheered again.  
"Shh" I warned Shiori of the three bombs that were just waiting to go off on the sofa. After that we took the three up stairs and into my room where they slept. Natsu and I took the spare room and rested for the night. The next day was a hole different adventure. It was the school's anniversary.

"Okay are you sure you don't want to come Shiori?" I asked for the millionth time.  
"And you think I'm the obsessive one. Yes Lucy I'm fine, I've got to go into work anyways so I'll catch you all later" She shook her head showing us out the door.  
"Are we coming back to see granny?" asked Layla who was clinging onto Natsu as usual.

"Of course you are, don't think you can escape that easily from me" She tickled the tolder.

"We should get going or we're going to be late" Natsu warned me.

"Alright, alright, but are you sure Shi-"  
"Oh just go you lot" She finally got us out of the house and on our way.

_100 year anniversary!_ The banner boomed in our faces. The place was exactly the same expect it was crawling with way more students than what I had remembered. There was past and present pupils of the major school. Elders and young lings passed by us. They all had stories and so did we. "Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel is that you?" A familiar older voice asked. We turned to find the Headmaster Makarov greeting us. "Well it is, welcome back" He smiled warmly at us.  
"Still the headmaster sir" Natsu joked knowing that Makarov had been trying to leave his job for years, even when he was our headmaster.  
"Yes...still" He sighed shaking his head at the thought of never leaving. "And who are these beauties" he looked towards the three that had found themselves behind our legs.  
"Oh come on Rei and Nana, you're definitely not shy" I poked at them.

"Hmpf, I'm brave!" Rei came out pushing Nana back.  
"Well I'm braver!" She cheered.  
"Well they're a lot like their father" He laughed at the two. "And who's this?"  
"I...I'm Layla" She whispered back at him. Layla was never very good with new people. More like me I guess.  
"Nice to meet you all, please head in and I may see you again later" He waved us off as a line had formed behind us.  
"Of course sir!" We cheered gathering the kids together again.

"Look dad! Look dad!" Rei chanted as we made our way around some of the stalls that students had set up. "It's a massive stuffed dragon!" His eyes glowed. "Dad! Dad! I want it"  
"Not the now Rei" Natsu sighed as he tried to keep a hold of Nana who was pulling in the other direction.  
"No dad I want to get the stuffed dragon that's over there" She argued.  
"Me first dad!"  
"No me!"  
"Well aren't your hands full?" we turned to find two familiar blue heads who were walking with a smaller version of themselves.  
"Long time no see ice princess" Natsu smirked at our comrade.  
"It has been a while flame brain" He teased him back with their legendary comebacks that still made no sense to me. Natsu had even tried to explain and I didn't understand.  
"Oh would you two stop it" I hushed them both.  
"Gray-sama, you're setting a bad example for Katara" Katara was the young girl between them who was the same age as Rei. She had long navy hair like her dad but had the looks of her mother.  
"Honestly dad control yourself" she scolded him.  
"Katara! Katara!" Layla and Nana chanted as Rei kept back. The four had seen each others through out the years since they were little whenever we could meet up, but recently we had both been so bsy with work and their school we weren't able to meet. In fact it had been around a year since they last got together.  
"Katara's getting so pretty right Rei?" I teased as he blushed. Juvia and I had always joked that they would get married when they were older. Natsu and Gray always hated the idea of it though. Gray threatened to kill Natsu if Rei ever put a finger on his precious daughter. He was very protective.

"Well look who it isn't" We turned to find another two faces that we recognized but hadn't seen in years.  
"Erza! Jellal!" We cheered running over to them. "Wow you're-"  
"I know, finally expecting" Erza laughed as Jellal put his arm around his wife. I had heard from Levy that Erza and Jellal were having trouble having a child but they had finally gotten through. Everything was very delicate around her though since she could easily have another miscarriage. "About time too"  
"Wow you and Wendy will both be having children in the same year" Natsu chanted as Layla went up to feel the stomach.  
"Be careful Layla" I warned her as Jellal lifted her up.  
"It's fine I've got her" I was surprised Layla was so warm with the two since she had never met them.  
"So this is the famous Layla" Erza cooed over the toddler "You look so much like your mummy" She laughed.

"It would be tragic if she looked like her father" another voice boomed over towards us.  
"Gajeel!" She scolded him as she chased around the two twins that were running around her feet. "Hiko, Hiro!" she called out to them. "AKIHIKO REDFOX AND AKIHIRO REDFOX WOULD YOU TWO BEHAVE!" Her voice reached a new level of volume. The two misfits froze in their place. "Thank you" She sighed as she spotted us. "Sorry about that" she said picking up the two boys hands. they were a little younger than Nana. "You know what they're like" She laughed, exhausted.

"I'm glad we're not having twins" Erza sighed at the pain Levy was in.  
"It could be worse" Gajeel took Hiko's hand. "You could be out numbered"  
"It's not so bad!" Natsu snapped back.  
"Hiko! Hiro!" Nana sang running over to them. They loved Nana. When they were younger they used to fight over who would marry her. Nana loved it because she used them to do things for her. It was always the funniest sight but obviously not very good for them.  
"NANA!" they cheered back at her.

"You're sisters getting all the boys" Katara teased Rei  
"Unlike you" He stuck his tongue out at her making her annoyed. The two began to chase each other around the group of the younger ones.  
"How Layla is related I'll never know" I sighed as Jellal put her back down to let her go play.

"How did or lives become like this?" Gajeel sighed as we sat down at our old table. The kids were all playing behind us. "We used to be so young and free"  
"All this reminiscing just makes me feel old" Erza complained.  
"Oh you are not old!" Mavis appeared out of no where with someone by her side.  
"Mavis!" I sprung up and greeted her. I hadn't seen her since she graduated. "How have you been? What have you been doing? Who is this?" I stopped and looked the black head up and down.  
"I'll answer in one; good, I'm a teacher here, and my husband Zeref" The quiet man smiled at us "We met in university" She smiled up at him. I thought Levy still looked young but Mavis was exactly the same as when she had left high school.  
"Is this a reunion?"  
"where was our invite?" We turned to find Mira, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, Droy, Elfman, Bickslow, Lisanna, Evergreen, Freed, Laxus, Jet, Loke, Max, Nab, Vjeeter, Warren, Laki, Reedus, Kinana, Jenny, Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, Yukino, Dobengal, Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Kagura, Arana, Beth, Risley, and Millianna.  
"Everyone!" we warmly exchanged our greetings.

We were flooded with what everyone had been doing. From those who we were closer with; Mira and Cana had started their own successful restaurant in town, Bisca and Alzack had gotten married and also had child but she was a lot older now as they had her a year after they graduated, Elfman had married Evergreen and had been working together with Mira and Cana, Bickslow and Lisanna had gotten together but both had never been fussed with marriage so didn't bother, Freed and Laxus had been active in the army together (Freed was the brains and Laxus the muscle), Loke had gotten married to someone known as Aries, Jenny had become a famous and successful model like she had dreamed, Sting had gotten married to Yukino who had a 6 year old known as Losan, Rogue had married Kagura yet the two were only dating (they had only gotten together recently as well), Lyon had finally gotten over Juvia and had recently married a doctor but I did not know her but they also had three children as well. It was all very over whelming so Natsu and I took a step back from the growing crowd that was our past friends.

"This is just all one big flash back" Natsu laughed. I took his hand and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked blushing like an idiot.  
"Can't I kiss my own husband?" I laughed at him.  
"Do you two ever stop flirting? You've got kids now" Levy shook her head at us drawing everyones attention from her new mother voice.  
"Mum and dad are always like that" Rei sighed coming out from behind us.  
"They're always cuddling and kissing grossly" Nana joined in  
"Nana! Rei!" I was embarrassed.  
"Mummy and daddy sitting in a tree~" Layla ran over to her brother and sister.  
"oh god I hope they don't walk in on you two like Gajeel and I did" Levy laughed as silence fell.  
"What?" Erza asked breaking our never ending death.  
"We thought we were just coming into Gajeel house peacefully and were going to chill out but instead we were welcomed by the two high school love birds that were sprawled on the couch."  
"Levy!" I tried covering the three's ears but didn't have enough hands.  
"No wonder you had three kids, you were always at it" Gray laughed.  
"What's it?" Layla questioned making a chorus of laughter burst out of the crowd.

My embarrassment in the school yard never did end. It had been 20 years and my friends were still bringing things up that made my face match the shade of Natsu's hair. Nothing had truly changed. I was happy about that. We had all been through so much and we had all made it through the other end. It was the next generations story now. We had become the supporting roles that looked over them and got in their way. It wouldn't be long for them to start their own lives and stories. That thought scared me, yet also excited me. We were happy. We were at peace.


End file.
